Total Drama Wrestling
by The Ram 94
Summary: BANKRUPT
1. Chapter 1

Application

Name

age

wrestling name

looks

nicknames

from

height

weight

regular clothes

wrestling gear

wrestlin personality

good or bad

wrestling music

finishers (No more than 3

superstrar similarity

tag or stable

tattoos piercings

accessories 


	2. Chapter 2

The Lucky Few

Name:Kaeezs Mark Age:22 nickname: Kay and he calls him self The King From: St Andrews Grenada Wrestling name: Kaeezs Mark Height:6'3 Weight:231 regular cloths: A black little plain jacket thats unbuttoned and a white shirt under it. Blackish red faded jeans. Black and white Jordans. Ear ring on left ear Wrestling gear:Black white and gold plaid shorts. On left arm has a Jeff Hardy style arm band but its black and Gold. He has a fingerless glove that is black and has a gold X on it. He has plain white shoes Wrestling personality: He is very cocky and his dream is to become the youngest world champ. He dosen't complain about things he cheats some times. He is very smart, and he is the guy who would hit his finsher and show off around the ring. He takes some high risks sometimes. Some times when he knows he's gonna win he gose onto the top turnbuckle and looks around at the croud for like three seconds and then he dose a leg drop off onto his oppnet and pins them for the win.  
good or bad: Bad cause hes cocky and the fans boo him for that music: Run this town by Riahhna Jay-Z and Kanye West Finishers: #1The KTM ( A RKO but he dose it from there back so like a reverse RKO)  
#2 the kings kick( a super kick to the face)  
#3 Double arm DDT (A doubble arm DDT)  
superstar simularity:Shawn Michals when he was young because he is cocky young an arrogant tag/stable: Okay with any superstar but they have to be a bad person but a great wresler tatoos percings: He has a tatoo on his left arm that starts from his shpulder and gose down to his hand. He has an earing on his left ear accesories: a K chain that he wears when he comes out,  
Im adding that he has black hair that gose to his neck he has them in braids most of the time.

Name:Zach London

age:21

wrestling name:Zac Dungeon

looks Zac has a athletic of like John Morrison

nicknames;Every weamons delight (He say's that in front of Girl's), Hollywood's best

from: Hollywood

height:6'3

weight:230

regular clothes:Anything

wrestling gear:A fur coat , Brown pant's with Z's on the sides

wrestlin personality:He's cock and confident and always entertaining

good or bad Good

wrestling music Sexy boy

finishers (No more than 3

ride(Shoting star press)

2 Blockbuster (619 followed by a shining wizard)

elbow drop

superstrar similarity:John Morrison

tag or stable:maby

tattoos

accessories:No

Name: Matt Lawson

Age:19

wrestling name Matt Lawson Looks he is pretty muscular not the biggest but yeah he is muscular he has painted long purple hair

nicknames The Bringer of Darkness

from New York City, New York

height 6 ft 3

weight 230 pounds

regular clothes: black shirt with black pants and black boots wrestling gear: He comes out with a vest like shirt black with silver lines around it which he throws out of the ring and long black punk pants with black boot.

wrestling personality: He s that guy who walks up to you says a few words and get s you scared

good or bad: bad

wrestling music: Animal I have become: 3 days grace

finishers (No more than 3

1 Darkness Theory: Twist of Fate

2 Chaos Cross Face: Cross face

3 Darkness Theory Proved: Twist of fate off the top rope

superstar similarity: Matt Hardy wrestling like but Undertaker personality wise

tag or stable: Tag team maybe stable no

tattoos piercings lot s of gothic tattoo most notably a black spear on his back

accessories: He wears a hair band that makes his hair a pony tail

Name: Nick Raters

Age:18

wrestling name: Nick Raters looks: He s pretty damn ripped blue eyes long black hair

Nicknames: The Destroyer

from Puerto Rico, San Juan

height: 6 ft 6

weight: 265 pounds

Regular clothes: Black Jeans and a shirt which say s are you hardcore

wrestling gear: Long pants which say Destroyer and he wears long red wrestling boots

wrestlin personality: The type of guy who goes up to you gloats then hit s you with a cheap shot. Last of the Rater's youngest

good or bad: Bad

wrestling music: Break: Three Day s Grace finishers (No more than 3)

Bomb: Sit Down Power Bomb

2. Reverse Indian Death Lock

3. Elevated Destroyer Bomb (Rarely does it)

superstar similarity JBL and Chris Benoit

tag or stable: If he is in a tag team he would be the guy who takes the mic and talks and if stable only can see him as a leader.

tattoos piercings: He has a couple of tattoos but no piercings the most notable is a black sphere on his back.

Name: Seth Slater

Age: 19

Wrestling: Seth "Anaconda" Slater

Looks: Black hair, muscular build

Nicknames: The Real Boreal Deal

From: Phoenix, Arizona

Height: 6 ft 3

Weight: 231 lbs

Regular Clothes: Sleeveless vest with a drawing of an anaconda on it and wrestling tights

Wrestling gear: Silver wristbands

Wrestling personality: A nice guy who gets along with everyone, but does not hesistate to use violence when need be.

Alignment: heel

Wrestling Music: I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin

Finishers:

1. Clean Slate (Anaconda Vice)

2. CTS (Constrict to Sleep) (Go To Sleep)

3. Turnbuckle Tornado DDT

Superstar similarity: CM Punk

Tag/Stable: yes

Tattoos: Eagle tattoo on left bicep, shark tattoo on right bicep

Accessories: None

Name: John Meno

age: 21

wrestling name: Nukafrondo

looks: Mohawk, pretty big, tanned

nicknames: the monster

from: Tokyo; Japan

height: 6;2

weight: 254lbs

regular clothes: orange t-shirt, gray shorts

wrestling gear: tie-dye wrestling attire

wrestling personality: Powerhouse, thechnicale

good or bad: tweener

wrestling music: breaking the habit by Linken Park

finishers (No more than 3)

1. Destroyah(knee to the face followed by spinebuster)

2. Crippler Crossface

3. flying headbut

superstrar similarity: the closest I can think of is Chris Benoit

tag or stable: neither

tattoos piercings: a foot on his foot

accessories: an empty bucket

Name: Eddie Williams Age:21 Wrestling Name:Element X Nickname:The king of elements Look:brown hair cornrows brown eyes muscuclr From:n.y.c Height:5'12 Weight:250 pound Regular clothes:ice blue shirt fire red jeans silver jacket water blue nikes Wrestling gear:fire red jeans water blue nikes no shirt wrestling personality:hardcore high flying powerhouse good or bad:Good wrestling music:bad by michal jackson finsher:the time bomb(sitdown powerbomb)element spin(sawnton bomb)  
superstar similarity: john cena jeff hardy tag or stable:stable tattos piercings:none accessories:kendo stick

Name:Rebekah Milo

age:just turned 18

wrestling name:the crasher

looks Brown straight hair to her waist,grayish greenish eyes,very pale skin,very skinny,but VERY strong.

nicknames:Becky,and Beka,but she doesn't like being called them.

from:Philidelphia

height:5'4.

weight:93 pounds.

regular clothes:A red 3\4 shirt with a hood and pockets with a white t-shirt under,and dark blue jean capris.

wrestling gear:

wrestlin personality:she can get very mad when somebody makes a good move on her,but when she's mad,she's VERY strong.

good or bad:goodish baddish

wrestling music:Master of the puppets:Metallica.

finishers (No more than 3):Bridging Gweman Suplex

superstrar similarity:She doesn't really have a superstar similarity,but she's kinda like a girl Rock. Only skinnier with less mucsle,and shorter.

tag or stable:stable

tattoos piercings:her name in japanese hirigana is written on her forearm in black.

accessories:none.

Anything else:She's kinda like eva,only skinnier,she's really short and skinny,but very strong,and an experianced wrestler. And she's nicer than Eva,but kinda get's scared when she's the smallest one there.

NameDesmond Escobar

age20

wrestling nameDesmond Escovar

looks short bleach blond hair spiked brown eyes muscled

nicknamesthe freakin pureto rican

from pureto rico

height6 7

weight255

regular clothes black tights, wrestling boots and a white long sleeved button up shirt thats open sunglasses

wrestling gear black tights, wrestling boots and a white long sleeved button up shirt thats open

wrestlin personality escobar is cocky and will lie cheat and steal for a victory

good or badheel

wrestling music ravens

finishers (No more than 3) The Destroyer/double underhook back to back piledriver bicycle kick ankle lock with grapevine

superstrar similarity batista and eddie guerrero

tag or stable with russell figgins

tattoos piercings has a cross across entire back with names written through out it

accesories a singapore cane and sunglasses

Name: Jared Corbin

age: 20

wrestling name: JC

looks: Muscukar, Brown Hair, and Eyes. Caucasian

nicknames: Jace

from: Philadelphia, PA

height: 5'10

weight: 245 Pounds

regular clothes: Red Shirt, Black Jacket, Red Pants, Black Sneakers, Shades

wrestling gear: Red Trunks, Black Gloves, Red Boots

wrestlin personality: Cocky, but also Silly

good or bad: Good

wrestling music: Is Cooking (The Rock's 2003 Theme)

finishers (No more than 3): 1. Red Bomb (Spinning Poerbomb), Elbow Drop (People's Elbow)

superstrar similarity: The Rock

tag or stable: Stable as long as he Leading it

tattoos piercings: None

accessories: Brass Knuckles Name: Johnny Barker

age: 22

wrestling name: Johnny Barker

looks:black hair tied in a ponytail, speed and muscular build.

nicknames: "That Next Knockout Kid"

from: Dallas, Texas

height: 5'8

weight: 200 lbs

regular clothes: Black t shirt, blue jean shorts, black tennis shoes

wrestling gear Black and red camo shorts, black shoes, no shirt

wrestling personality: He's calm and thinks about his moves. Capitalizes on opponent's mistake. Loves to brawl

good or bad Good

wrestling music: Chris Is Awesome (Chris Hero's new theme)

The Intercepter (inverted swinging facebreaker)

Welcome To Dallas! (Cross legged reverse piledriver)

Cowboy Tapout (Spinning headscissors armbar followed by hooking the opponent's far leg)  
superstrar similarity: Chris Hero

tag or stable: Yes, paired up with a girl

tattoos piercings: N/A

accessories: N/A

Name Russell Figgins

age 20

wrestling name Playboy X

looks short brown hair, blue eyes, caucasian

nicknames the stone cold killa

from L.A

height 6'4

weight 175

regular clothes sunglasses, baggy blue sweatshirt, blue jeans, black sneakers

wrestling gear short black trunks with a blue X on the back, black kneepads and black boots.

wrestlin personality Playboy is cocky and arrogent, he runs his mouth and will cheat to win.

good or bad bad

wrestling music Perry Saturn

finishers (No more than 3 - Ganstabomb/ gutwrench powerbomb.

Killa Kick/ Shining Wizard

Playboy Playbook/ Playmaker

superstrar similarity MVP when he was heel

tag or stable tag with whatever character Ram puts in.

tattoos piercings

accessories tinted sunglasses, zip up blue hoodie

name:kyu udon

age:20

wrestling name:japanese fury

looks:short hair,asian and shorter than your average human

nickname:nine(kyu is nine in japanese)

from:japan duh!

height:sorta small

weight:average

regular clothes:red hoodie,sneakers and long trousers

wrestling gear:karate outfit(even though karate`s chinese)

wrestling personality:never cheats

good or bad:good but bad if they disrespect his honour

wrestling music:a mellow japanese tune

finishers:bloating karate kick(really hard karate kick to the stomach

superstar similarity:bit like rey mysterio for being small and agile

tag or stable:whatever stable you want him to be in(as long as they`re clean fighters)

tattoos peircings:giant dragon tatto on his back

accesories:headband 


	3. Chapter 3

we need 4 more girls

Name:ashley williams age:20 Wrestling name:The ice girl Looks:athletic build brown hair that goes down to her neck from:the nyc Height:5'7 Weight:140 pound Regular clothes:ice blue hoodie ice blue t-shirt ice blue jeans ice blue nikes Wrestling gear:ice blue t-shirt ice blue jeans ice blue nikes Wrestling personality:hardcore high flyer she is the sister of the ice dude the fire king and element x Good or Bad:good Wrestling music:bad romance by lady gaga Finsher:ice drop(piledriver) frezze kick(superkick) icey spin (moonsault)  
superstar similarity:trish stratus Tag or stable:stable Tattos piercing:none accessories:singapore cane

Name: Jeice Sydal

Age: 18

wrestling name: Jeice Sydal

looks: Long black hair and is more of a light build.

Nicknames: The Extreme Savior

From: Tampa, Florida

Height: 5 ft 9

Weight: 180 pounds

regular clothes: Black shirt saying Savior in green and white and green shorts

wrestling gear: He comes out in long tights saying Savior on them and when he goes to the ring he throws at a shirt which has double fingers pointed at hip opponent uses as a taunt. wrestlin personality: He is a guy who has taken years of being a hardcore expert and taking insults for his size. Mean son of a jackass

good or bad: Tweener

wrestling music: Light it up: Rev Theory

finishers (No more than 3)

Extreme Kick: Super Kick normally fallowed with a

Death Defy: Shooting Star Press leg drop.

Death Defy DDT: Shooting Star Press but in Mid Air grabs his opponents head and drops him with a ddt.

superstrar similarity: Evan Bourne

tag or stable: Sure

tattoos piercings: None

accessories: He brings a steel chain with him to hardcore matches.

Can you change Nick's nicname to the P.R (Puerto Rican) Destroyer and have him wear a puerto rican bandana

I have another

NAME:Zane Lee

age:25

wrestling name:Zane Flame's

looks:A Toned muscled man with red hair

nicknames:The Flaming Dragon

from:Chicago

height:6'4

weight:250

regular clothes:Anything

wrestling gear:Black pant's with Flame's on it,And A white jacket with a picture of a Red Dragon on the Back

wrestlin personality:A unpredictable man,he help's the innocent,and destroys the Evil and weak

good or bad:Good

wrestling music:Enter the Dragon by Chubb Rock

finishers (No more than 3 Burn's( A Roundhouse Kick followed by a Superkick)

Dragon (Shooting Star Press then a Springbord Moonsault)

superstrar similarity:No body

tag or stable:A stable he call's "Dragon's Master's"(He is the leader and will train younger talent)

Name: Sara Spearz Age: 18 wrestling name: Sara Spearz looks: Athletic build nicknames: The Lady of Darkness from Death Valley. Texas height : 5 ft 8 weight: 122 pounds regular clothes: Red tank top and black tight leather with black high heels wrestling gear: Mickey James style pants in red and the classic diva double bra thing in black wrestlin personality: She talks rarely and is usually next to Matt when she does speak it usually monotone to scare out the opponents good or bad: Bad wrestling music: Monster by Skillet finishers (No more than 3)  
1. Dark Slam: Inverted Leg hook Russian Leg Sweep

2. Chaotic Leap: Corkscrew moon sault

3. Dark Lock: Cobra Clutch

superstar similarity: Katie Lea Burchill Tag or stable Manager of Matt Lawson Tattoos piercings: Hs many tattoos and her lips pierced Accessories she brings a whip with her that she either chokes people with or hits 6them in the back as a distraction

Change Matts Chaos Theroy proven to the chaotic design: Starship pain

Name:Kaeezs Mark Age:22 nickname: Kay and he calls him self The King From: St Andrews Grenada (I was realy born there)  
Wrestling name: Kaeezs Mark Height:6'3 Weight:231 regular cloths: A black little plain jacket thats unbuttoned and a white shirt under it. Blackish red faded jeans. Black and white Jordans. Ear ring on left ear Wrestling gear:Black white and gold plaid shorts. On left arm has a Jeff Hardy style arm band but its black and Gold. He has a fingerless glove that is black and has a gold X on it. He has plain white shoes Wrestling personality: He is very cocky and his dream is to become the youngest world champ. He dosen't complain about things he cheats some times. He is very smart, and he is the guy who would hit his finsher and show off around the ring. He takes some high risks sometimes. Some times when he knows he's gonna win he gose onto the top turnbuckle and looks around at the croud for like three seconds and then he dose a leg drop off onto his oppnet and pins them for the win.  
good or bad: Bad cause hes cocky and the fans boo him for that music: Run this town by Riahhna Jay-Z and Kanye West Finishers: #1The KTM ( A RKO but he dose it from there back so like a reverse RKO)  
#2 the kings kick( a super kick to the face)  
#3 Double arm DDT (A doubble arm DDT)  
superstar simularity:Shawn Michals when he was young because he is cocky young an arrogant tag/stable: Okay with any superstar but they have to be a bad person but a great wresler tatoos percings: He has a tatoo on his left arm that starts from his shpulder and gose down to his hand. He has an earing on his left ear accesories: a K chain that he wears when he comes out,  
Im adding that he has black hair that gose to his neck he has them in braids most of the time.

Name:Zach London

age:21

wrestling name:Zac Dungeon

looks Zac has a athletic of like John Morrison

nicknames;Every weamons delight (He say's that in front of Girl's), Hollywood's best

from: Hollywood

height:6'3

weight:230

regular clothes:Anything

wrestling gear:A fur coat , Brown pant's with Z's on the sides

wrestlin personality:He's cock and confident and always entertaining

good or bad Good

wrestling music Sexy boy

finishers (No more than 3

ride(Shoting star press)

2 Blockbuster (619 followed by a shining wizard)

elbow drop

superstrar similarity:John Morrison

tag or stable:maby

tattoos

accessories:No

Name: Matt Lawson

Age:19

wrestling name Matt Lawson Looks he is pretty muscular not the biggest but yeah he is muscular he has painted long purple hair

nicknames The Bringer of Darkness

from New York City, New York

height 6 ft 3

weight 230 pounds

regular clothes: black shirt with black pants and black boots wrestling gear: He comes out with a vest like shirt black with silver lines around it which he throws out of the ring and long black punk pants with black boot.

wrestling personality: He s that guy who walks up to you says a few words and get s you scared

good or bad: bad

wrestling music: Animal I have become: 3 days grace

finishers (No more than 3

1 Darkness Theory: Twist of Fate

2 Chaos Cross Face: Cross face

3 Darkness Theory Proved: Twist of fate off the top rope

superstar similarity: Matt Hardy wrestling like but Undertaker personality wise

tag or stable: Tag team maybe stable no

tattoos piercings lot s of gothic tattoo most notably a black spear on his back

accessories: He wears a hair band that makes his hair a pony tail

Name: Nick Raters

Age:18

wrestling name: Nick Raters looks: He s pretty damn ripped blue eyes long black hair

Nicknames: The Destroyer

from Puerto Rico, San Juan

height: 6 ft 6

weight: 265 pounds

Regular clothes: Black Jeans and a shirt which say s are you hardcore

wrestling gear: Long pants which say Destroyer and he wears long red wrestling boots

wrestlin personality: The type of guy who goes up to you gloats then hit s you with a cheap shot. Last of the Rater's youngest

good or bad: Bad

wrestling music: Break: Three Day s Grace finishers (No more than 3)

Bomb: Sit Down Power Bomb

2. Reverse Indian Death Lock

3. Elevated Destroyer Bomb (Rarely does it)

superstar similarity JBL and Chris Benoit

tag or stable: If he is in a tag team he would be the guy who takes the mic and talks and if stable only can see him as a leader.

tattoos piercings: He has a couple of tattoos but no piercings the most notable is a black sphere on his back.

Accessories: This is the fifth wrestling fic rock on!

Name: Seth Slater

Age: 19

Wrestling: Seth "Anaconda" Slater

Looks: Black hair, muscular build

Nicknames: The Real Boreal Deal

From: Phoenix, Arizona

Height: 6 ft 3

Weight: 231 lbs

Regular Clothes: Sleeveless vest with a drawing of an anaconda on it and wrestling tights

Wrestling gear: Silver wristbands

Wrestling personality: A nice guy who gets along with everyone, but does not hesistate to use violence when need be.

Alignment: Good

Wrestling Music: I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin

Finishers:

1. Clean Slate (Anaconda Vice)

2. CTS (Constrict to Sleep) (Go To Sleep)

3. Turnbuckle Tornado DDT

Superstar similarity: CM Punk

Tag/Stable: Any other good guy

Tattoos: Eagle tattoo on left bicep, shark tattoo on right bicep

Name: John Meno

age: 21

wrestling name: Nukafrondo

looks: Mohawk, pretty big, tanned

nicknames: the monster

from: Tokyo; Japan

height: 6;2

weight: 254lbs

regular clothes: orange t-shirt, gray shorts

wrestling gear: tie-dye wrestling attire

wrestling personality: Powerhouse, thechnicale

good or bad: tweener

wrestling music: breaking the habit by Linken Park

finishers (No more than 3)

1. Destroyah(knee to the face followed by spinebuster)

2. Crippler Crossface

3. flying headbut

superstrar similarity: the closest I can think of is Chris Benoit

tag or stable: neither

tattoos piercings: a foot on his foot

accessories: an empty bucket

Name: Eddie Williams Age:21 Wrestling Name:Element X Nickname:The king of elements Look:brown hair cornrows brown eyes muscuclr From:n.y.c Height:5'12 Weight:250 pound Regular clothes:ice blue shirt fire red jeans silver jacket water blue nikes Wrestling gear:fire red jeans water blue nikes no shirt wrestling personality:hardcore high flying powerhouse good or bad:Good wrestling music:bad by michal jackson finsher:the time bomb(sitdown powerbomb)element spin(sawnton bomb)  
superstar similarity: john cena jeff hardy tag or stable:stable tattos piercings:none accessories:kendo stick

Name:Rebekah Milo

age:just turned 18

wrestling name:the crasher

looks Brown straight hair to her waist,grayish greenish eyes,very pale skin,very skinny,but VERY strong.

nicknames:Becky,and Beka,but she doesn't like being called them.

from:Philidelphia

height:5'4.

weight:93 pounds.

regular clothes:A red 3\4 shirt with a hood and pockets with a white t-shirt under,and dark blue jean capris.

wrestling gear:

wrestlin personality:she can get very mad when somebody makes a good move on her,but when she's mad,she's VERY strong.

good or bad:goodish baddish

wrestling music:Master of the puppets:Metallica.

finishers (No more than 3):She doesn't really have a finisher,she usually just elbows them in the stomach,hit that person's face with her hand,then throws him\her to the ground.

superstrar similarity:She doesn't really have a superstar similarity,but she's kinda like a girl Rock. Only skinnier with less mucsle,and shorter.

tag or stable:stable

tattoos piercings:her name in japanese hirigana is written on her forearm in black.

accessories:none.

Anything else:She's kinda like eva,only skinnier,she's really short and skinny,but very strong,and an experianced wrestler. And she's nicer than Eva,but kinda get's scared when she's the smallest one there.

NameDesmond Escobar

age20

wrestling nameDesmond Escovar

looks short bleach blond hair spiked brown eyes muscled

nicknamesthe freakin pureto rican

from pureto rico

height6 7

weight255

regular clothes suit pants a dress shirt, vest and sunglasses

wrestling gear black half trunks half shorts black shirt that says "I'm Awesome, black boots

wrestlin personality escobar is cocky and will lie cheat and steal for a victory

good or badheel

wrestling music ravens

finishers (No more than 3) Spear Gringo killa/ double underhook back to back piledriver dragon sleeper with body scissors

superstrar similarity batista and eddie guerrero

tag or stable with russell figgins

tattoos piercings has a cross across entire back with names written through out it and straight edge across the stomach

accessories a singapore cane and sunglasses

Okay Ram, I'm in.

Name: Jared Corbin

age: 20

wrestling name: JC

looks: Muscukar, Brown Hair, and Eyes. Caucasian

nicknames: Jace

from: Philadelphia, PA

height: 5'10

weight: 245 Pounds

regular clothes: Red Shirt, Black Jacket, Red Pants, Black Sneakers, Shades

wrestling gear: Red Trunks, Black Gloves, Red Boots

wrestlin personality: Cocky, but also Silly

good or bad: Good

wrestling music: Is Cooking (The Rock's 2003 Theme)

finishers (No more than 3): 1. Red Bomb (Spinning Poerbomb), Elbow Drop (People's Elbow)

superstrar similarity: The Rock

tag or stable: Stable as long as he Leading it

tattoos piercings: None

accessories: Brass Knuckles

Update Soon.

Name: Johnny Barker

age: 22

wrestling name: Johnny Barker

looks:black hair tied in a ponytail, speed and muscular build.

nicknames: "That Next Knockout Kid"

from: Dallas, Texas

height: 5'8

weight: 200 lbs

regular clothes: Black t shirt, blue jean shorts, black tennis shoes

wrestling gear Black and red camo shorts, black shoes, no shirt

wrestling personality: He's calm and thinks about his moves. Capitalizes on opponent's mistake. Loves to brawl

good or bad Good

wrestling music: Chris Is Awesome (Chris Hero's new theme)

finishers (No more than 3)

Welcome To Dallas! (Arm trap inverted cravate)

Intercepter (Lifting inverted swinging)

superstrar similarity: Chris Hero

tag or stable: Yes, paired up with a girl

tattoos piercings: N/A

accessories: N/A

Name Russell Figgins

age 20

wrestling name Playboy X

looks short brown hair, blue eyes, caucasian

nicknames the stone cold killa

from L.A

height 6'4

weight 175

regular clothes sunglasses, baggy blue sweatshirt, blue jeans, black sneakers

wrestling gear short black trunks with a blue X on the back, black kneepads and black boots.

wrestlin personality Playboy is cocky and arrogent, he runs his mouth and will cheat to win.

good or bad bad

wrestling music Perry Saturn

finishers (No more than 3 - Ganstabomb/ gutwrench powerbomb.

Killa Kick/ Shining Wizard

Playboy Playbook/ Playmaker

superstrar similarity MVP when he was heel

tag or stable tag with whatever character Ram puts in.

tattoos piercings

accessories tinted sunglasses, zip up blue hoodie

name:kyu udon

age:20

wrestling name:japanese fury

looks:short hair,asian and shorter than your average human

nickname:nine(kyu is nine in japanese)

from:japan duh!

height:sorta small

weight:average

regular clothes:red hoodie,sneakers and long trousers

wrestling gear:karate outfit(even though karate`s chinese)

wrestling personality:never cheats

good or bad:good but bad if they disrespect his honour

wrestling music:a mellow japanese tune

finishers:bloating karate kick(really hard karate kick to the stomach

superstar similarity:bit like rey mysterio for being small and agile

tag or stable:whatever stable you want him to be in(as long as they`re clean fighters)

tattoos peircings:giant dragon tatto on his back

accesories:headband 


	4. Chapter 4

LETS ROCK BITCHES

Name: Lily Meno

Age (18 and up): 22

Wrestling name: Iccola

Resides: Tokyo, Japan

Height: 5;7

Weight: 183lbs

Body type: Like her brothers

Hair: Green ponytail

Eyes: blue

Regular clothes: see ring attire

Ring attire: blue tang-top, pink skirt

Wrestler personality: Powerhouse diva

Face or heel: face

Wrestling music: Headstrong by Trapt

Finisher(s you can choose the number as long as it doesn t pass three):

Finisher 1: Chick Kick

Finisher 2: Space Bomb(bridging power-bomb)

Finisher 3: Spear

Superstar similarity: Awesome Kong

Do you want to be in a tag team or stable: maybe

Paired up: Yes

If yes with whom: Nuka Frondo

Accessories: baseball bat

Name: Ricardo Hernandez

Age: 24

wrestling name: Ricardo Hernandez

looks: He has some muscle but is not anywhere near a body builder

Nicknames: The Latino Leader

From: San Juan, Puerto Rico (He s a Puerto Rican Mexican)

Height: 5 ft 11

Weight: 205 pounds

regular clothes: Black Shirt and white shorts.

wrestling gear: Silver Knee pads and black shorts which says LAX 2.0

wrestling personality: He hates gringos saying that they turned on humanity. He attacks people backstage commonly.

good or bad: Heel

wrestling music: LAX theme song.

finishers (No more than 3)

Shut up Gringo: Cutter

Latino Splash: 630 splash

Latin Ankle Lock: AN Ankle lock but crosses his leg s over his opponents so they can escape

superstar similarity: Homicide and Kurt Angle.

tag or stable: Stable LAX 2.0 as the leader.

tattoos piercings: Has a couple most notably a tattoo saying LAX 2.0 forever on his back.

Accessories: Any hardcore weapon ever thought of

And

Name: Steve Jerrod

Age: 27

wrestling name: Steve Jarrod

looks: A jack swagger type build and long light brown hair.

Nicknames: The Lord of Lords

From: Washington D.C

Height: 6 ft 6

Weight: 260 pounds

Regular clothes: Black Jean and a white shirt saying Lord of Lords.

Wrestling gear: He wears white and blue knee length sorts.

wrestlin personality: He s a nice guy that will go for a pin after every power move he does.

good or bad: Good

wrestling music: Jeff Hardy s WWE theme song.

finishers (No more than 3)

Lord s Degree: Double under hook face buster (Pedigree)

Signature Move: Leg drop off the top rope.  
superstar similarity: Jack Swagger and Triple H

tag or stable: Nope.

tattoos piercings: He has a couple tattoos most notably a Kendo Stick on his bicep and triceps.

Accessories: He goes in with a brass Singapore cane.

Name: Chris Stevens

Age: 22

Wrestling name: Chris Steven s

Looks: He s a tall guy and he constantly changes hair color between his copying of superstars, his normal hair color is dark brown.

Nicknames: The King of wrestling

From: Mexico City, Mexico

Height: 6 ft 4

Weight: 240 pounds.

Regular clothes: Black shirt and a pair of jeans.

Wrestling gear: That particular superstar clothes, or Black Jeans and he wears a white shirt which he throws to the arena.

Wrestling personality: He s copies WWE and a TNA wrestler acting like them he only acts like him self in a big rivalry and after a match paints the Mexican flag on the attire.

Good or bad: Bad

Wrestling music: LAX theme song

Finishers (No more than 3)

Random superstar s finisher that he s portraying

(As his self) The Death Degree: (Canadian Destroyer) Flip Pile Driver.

Superstar similarity: Random superstar and as him self Chris Jericho

Tag or stable: Part of LAX 2.0

Tattoos piercings: He has no tattoos

Accessories: Nothing

Make him and Nick part of Lax 2.0 as the tag team wrestlers.

Name: Alejandro Hernandez

Age: 19

wrestling name: Alejandra Hernandez

looks: She has long brown hair and is more of an agile like build.

Nicknames: The queen of wrestling.

From: San Juan, Puerto Rico

Height: 5 ft 7

weight 132 pounds

regular clothes: Random clothes.

wrestling gear: Black and silver jeans with the bra thing that most divas have going on in black. Has the straight edge logo.

wrestling personality: Interferes in matches and does anything to pull a win. Sister of Ricardo and unlike her brother who is a pretty much thug she is straight edge she is extremely hardcore.

Good or bad: Bad

Wrestling music: Lax theme

Finishers (No more than 3

Shut Up Gringo: Rolling cutter.

Latina Especial: back kick to the gut fallowed with a trip and an Anaconda Vice

superstar similarity: Victoria

tag or stable: LAX 2.0 as their women s wrestler and main manager.

Tattoos piercings: She has a couple including one which is the straight edge logo on her neck.

Accessories: Like her brother she s a hardcore diva.

Name: Bella Baker

age: 20

wrestling name: Pixie

looks: Long Pink hair, Blue Eyes, Fair skin.

nicknames: N/A

from: London, England

height: 5'4"

weight: 105 lbs

regular clothes: Pretty much anything pink

wrestling gear: Pink Ballerina dress, Pink go-go boots, pink fishnet tights, pink butterfly wings

wrestling personality: Happy go lucky, Princess like, Loves pink

good or bad: Good

wrestling music: Barbie Girl by Aqua

finishers: Sleep Powder (poison mist but pink), Butterfly spin (360-degree spin drop from the turnbuckle), Full spinning slap

superstar similarity: Kelly Kelly

tag or stable: None

tattoos piercings: None

accessories: antennae, wand

Name:ashley williams age:20 Wrestling name:The ice girl Looks:athletic build brown hair that goes down to her neck from:the nyc Height:5'7 Weight:140 pound Regular clothes:ice blue hoodie ice blue t-shirt ice blue jeans ice blue nikes Wrestling gear:ice blue t-shirt ice blue jeans ice blue nikes Wrestling personality:hardcore high flyer she is the sister of the ice dude the fire king and element x Good or Bad:good Wrestling music:bad romance by lady gaga Finsher:ice drop(piledriver) frezze kick(superkick) icey spin (moonsault)  
superstar similarity:trish stratus Tag or stable:stable Tattos piercing:none accessories:singapore cane

Name: Jeice Sydal

Age: 18

wrestling name: Jeice Sydal

looks: Long black hair and is more of a light build.

Nicknames: The Extreme Savior

From: Tampa, Florida

Height: 5 ft 9

Weight: 180 pounds

regular clothes: Black shirt saying Savior in green and white and green shorts

wrestling gear: He comes out in long tights saying Savior on them and when he goes to the ring he throws at a shirt which has double fingers pointed at hip opponent uses as a taunt. wrestlin personality: He is a guy who has taken years of being a hardcore expert and taking insults for his size. Mean son of a jackass

good or bad: Tweener

wrestling music: Light it up: Rev Theory

finishers (No more than 3)

Extreme Kick: Super Kick normally fallowed with a

Death Defy: Shooting Star Press leg drop.

Death Defy DDT: Shooting Star Press but in Mid Air grabs his opponents head and drops him with a ddt.

superstrar similarity: Evan Bourne

tag or stable: Sure

tattoos piercings: None

accessories: He brings a steel chain with him to hardcore matches.

Can you change Nick's nicname to the P.R (Puerto Rican) Destroyer and have him wear a puerto rican bandana

I have another

NAME:Zane Lee

age:25

wrestling name:Zane Flame's

looks:A Toned muscled man with red hair

nicknames:The Flaming Dragon

from:Chicago

height:6'4

weight:250

regular clothes:Anything

wrestling gear:Black pant's with Flame's on it,And A white jacket with a picture of a Red Dragon on the Back

wrestlin personality:A unpredictable man,he help's the innocent,and destroys the Evil and weak

good or bad:Good

wrestling music:Enter the Dragon by Chubb Rock

finishers (No more than 3 Burn's( A Roundhouse Kick followed by a Superkick)

Dragon (Shooting Star Press then a Springbord Moonsault)

superstrar similarity:No body

tag or stable:A stable he call's "Dragon's Master's"(He is the leader and will train younger talent)

Name: Sara Spearz Age: 18 wrestling name: Sara Spearz looks: Athletic build nicknames: The Lady of Darkness from Death Valley. Texas height : 5 ft 8 weight: 122 pounds regular clothes: Red tank top and black tight leather with black high heels wrestling gear: Mickey James style pants in red and the classic diva double bra thing in black wrestlin personality: She talks rarely and is usually next to Matt when she does speak it usually monotone to scare out the opponents good or bad: Bad wrestling music: Monster by Skillet finishers (No more than 3)  
1. Dark Slam: Inverted Leg hook Russian Leg Sweep

2. Chaotic Leap: Corkscrew moon sault

3. Dark Lock: Cobra Clutch

superstar similarity: Katie Lea Burchill Tag or stable Manager of Matt Lawson Tattoos piercings: Hs many tattoos and her lips pierced Accessories she brings a whip with her that she either chokes people with or hits 6them in the back as a distraction

Change Matts Chaos Theroy proven to the chaotic design: Starship pain

Name:Kaeezs Mark Age:22 nickname: Kay and he calls him self The King From: St Andrews Grenada (I was realy born there)  
Wrestling name: Kaeezs Mark Height:6'3 Weight:231 regular cloths: A black little plain jacket thats unbuttoned and a white shirt under it. Blackish red faded jeans. Black and white Jordans. Ear ring on left ear Wrestling gear:Black white and gold plaid shorts. On left arm has a Jeff Hardy style arm band but its black and Gold. He has a fingerless glove that is black and has a gold X on it. He has plain white shoes Wrestling personality: He is very cocky and his dream is to become the youngest world champ. He dosen't complain about things he cheats some times. He is very smart, and he is the guy who would hit his finsher and show off around the ring. He takes some high risks sometimes. Some times when he knows he's gonna win he gose onto the top turnbuckle and looks around at the croud for like three seconds and then he dose a leg drop off onto his oppnet and pins them for the win.  
good or bad: Bad cause hes cocky and the fans boo him for that music: Run this town by Riahhna Jay-Z and Kanye West Finishers: #1The KTM ( A RKO but he dose it from there back so like a reverse RKO)  
#2 the kings kick( a super kick to the face)  
#3 Double arm DDT (A doubble arm DDT)  
superstar simularity:Shawn Michals when he was young because he is cocky young an arrogant tag/stable: Okay with any superstar but they have to be a bad person but a great wresler tatoos percings: He has a tatoo on his left arm that starts from his shpulder and gose down to his hand. He has an earing on his left ear accesories: a K chain that he wears when he comes out,  
Im adding that he has black hair that gose to his neck he has them in braids most of the time.

Name:Zach London

age:21

wrestling name:Zac Dungeon

looks Zac has a athletic of like John Morrison

nicknames;Every weamons delight (He say's that in front of Girl's), Hollywood's best

from: Hollywood

height:6'3

weight:230

regular clothes:Anything

wrestling gear:A fur coat , Brown pant's with Z's on the sides

wrestlin personality:He's cock and confident and always entertaining

good or bad Good

wrestling music Sexy boy

finishers (No more than 3

ride(Shoting star press)

2 Blockbuster (619 followed by a shining wizard)

elbow drop

superstrar similarity:John Morrison

tag or stable:maby

tattoos

accessories:No

Name: Matt Lawson

Age:19

wrestling name Matt Lawson Looks he is pretty muscular not the biggest but yeah he is muscular he has painted long purple hair

nicknames The Bringer of Darkness

from New York City, New York

height 6 ft 3

weight 230 pounds

regular clothes: black shirt with black pants and black boots wrestling gear: He comes out with a vest like shirt black with silver lines around it which he throws out of the ring and long black punk pants with black boot.

wrestling personality: He s that guy who walks up to you says a few words and get s you scared

good or bad: bad

wrestling music: Animal I have become: 3 days grace

finishers (No more than 3

1 Darkness Theory: Twist of Fate

2 Chaos Cross Face: Cross face

3 Darkness Theory Proved: Twist of fate off the top rope

superstar similarity: Matt Hardy wrestling like but Undertaker personality wise

tag or stable: Tag team maybe stable no

tattoos piercings lot s of gothic tattoo most notably a black spear on his back

accessories: He wears a hair band that makes his hair a pony tail

Name: Nick Raters

Age:18

wrestling name: Nick Raters looks: He s pretty damn ripped blue eyes long black hair

Nicknames: The Destroyer

from Puerto Rico, San Juan

height: 6 ft 6

weight: 265 pounds

Regular clothes: Black Jeans and a shirt which say s are you hardcore

wrestling gear: Long pants which say Destroyer and he wears long red wrestling boots

wrestlin personality: The type of guy who goes up to you gloats then hit s you with a cheap shot. Last of the Rater's youngest

good or bad: Bad

wrestling music: Break: Three Day s Grace finishers (No more than 3)

Bomb: Sit Down Power Bomb

2. Reverse Indian Death Lock

3. Elevated Destroyer Bomb (Rarely does it)

superstar similarity JBL and Chris Benoit

tag or stable: If he is in a tag team he would be the guy who takes the mic and talks and if stable only can see him as a leader.

tattoos piercings: He has a couple of tattoos but no piercings the most notable is a black sphere on his back.

Accessories: This is the fifth wrestling fic rock on!

Name: Seth Slater

Age: 19

Wrestling: Seth "Anaconda" Slater

Looks: Black hair, muscular build

Nicknames: The Real Boreal Deal, Straightedge Solution

From: Phoenix, Arizona

Height: 6 ft 3

Weight: 231 lbs

Regular Clothes: Sleeveless vest with a drawing of an anaconda on it and wrestling tights

Wrestling gear: Silver wristbands

Wrestling personality: A cocky straightedge guy who does not care about the fans

Alignment: Heel

Wrestling Music: I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin

Finishers:

1. Clean Slate (Anaconda Vice)

2. Seth-Light Drive (Moonlight Drive)

3. The Seth Solution (Corkscrew senton)

Superstar similarity: CM Punk & John Morrison

Tag/Stable: Straightedge Society

Tattoos: Eagle tattoo on left bicep, shark tattoo on right bicep Name: John Meno

age: 21

wrestling name: Nukafrondo

looks: Mohawk, pretty big, tanned

nicknames: the monster

from: Tokyo; Japan

height: 6;2

weight: 254lbs

regular clothes: orange t-shirt, gray shorts

wrestling gear: tie-dye wrestling attire

wrestling personality: Powerhouse, thechnicale

good or bad: tweener

wrestling music: breaking the habit by Linken Park

finishers (No more than 3)

1. Destroyah(knee to the face followed by spinebuster)

2. Crippler Crossface

3. flying headbut

superstrar similarity: the closest I can think of is Chris Benoit

tag or stable: neither

tattoos piercings: a foot on his foot

accessories: an empty bucket

Name: Eddie Williams Age:21 Wrestling Name:Element X Nickname:The king of elements Look:brown hair cornrows brown eyes muscuclr From:n.y.c Height:5'12 Weight:250 pound Regular clothes:ice blue shirt fire red jeans silver jacket water blue nikes Wrestling gear:fire red jeans water blue nikes no shirt wrestling personality:hardcore high flying powerhouse good or bad:Good wrestling music:bad by michal jackson finsher:the time bomb(sitdown powerbomb)element spin(sawnton bomb)  
superstar similarity: john cena jeff hardy tag or stable:stable tattos piercings:none accessories:kendo stick

Name:Rebekah Milo

age:just turned 18

wrestling name:the crasher

looks Brown straight hair to her waist,grayish greenish eyes,very pale skin,very skinny,but VERY strong.

nicknames:Becky,and Beka,but she doesn't like being called them.

from:Philidelphia

height:5'4.

weight:93 pounds.

regular clothes:A red 3\4 shirt with a hood and pockets with a white t-shirt under,and dark blue jean capris.

wrestling gear:

wrestlin personality:she can get very mad when somebody makes a good move on her,but when she's mad,she's VERY strong.

good or bad:goodish baddish

wrestling music:Master of the puppets:Metallica.

finishers (No more than 3):She doesn't really have a finisher,she usually just elbows them in the stomach,hit that person's face with her hand,then throws him\her to the ground.

superstrar similarity:She doesn't really have a superstar similarity,but she's kinda like a girl Rock. Only skinnier with less mucsle,and shorter.

tag or stable:stable

tattoos piercings:her name in japanese hirigana is written on her forearm in black.

accessories:none.

Anything else:She's kinda like eva,only skinnier,she's really short and skinny,but very strong,and an experianced wrestler. And she's nicer than Eva,but kinda get's scared when she's the smallest one there.

NameDesmond Escobar

age20

wrestling nameDesmond Escobar

looks short bleach blond hair spiked brown eyes muscled

nicknamesthe freakin pureto rican

from pureto rico

height6 7

weight255

regular clothes suit pants a dress shirt, vest and sunglasses

wrestling gear black half trunks half shorts black shirt that says "I'm Awesome, black boots

wrestlin personality escobar is cocky and will lie cheat and steal for a victory

good or badheel

wrestling music ravens

finishers (No more than 3) cutter Gringo killa/ double underhook back to back piledriver dragon sleeper with body scissors

superstrar similarity batista and eddie guerrero

tag or stable with LAX 2.0

tattoos piercings has a cross across entire back with names written through out it and straight edge across the stomach

accessories a singapore cane and sunglasses

Okay Ram, I'm in.

Name: Jared Corbin

age: 20

wrestling name: JC

looks: Muscukar, Brown Hair, and Eyes. Caucasian

nicknames: Jace

from: Philadelphia, PA

height: 5'10

weight: 245 Pounds

regular clothes: Red Shirt, Black Jacket, Red Pants, Black Sneakers, Shades

wrestling gear: Red Trunks, Black Gloves, Red Boots

wrestlin personality: Cocky, but also Silly

good or bad: Good

wrestling music: Is Cooking (The Rock's 2003 Theme)

finishers (No more than 3): 1. Red Bomb (Spinning Poerbomb), Elbow Drop (People's Elbow)

superstrar similarity: The Rock

tag or stable: Stable as long as he Leading it

tattoos piercings: None

accessories: Brass Knuckles

Update Soon.

Name: Johnny Barker

age: 22

wrestling name: Johnny Barker

looks:black hair tied in a ponytail, speed and muscular build.

nicknames: "That Next Knockout Kid"

from: Dallas, Texas

height: 5'8

weight: 200 lbs

regular clothes: Black t shirt, blue jean shorts, black tennis shoes

wrestling gear Black and red camo shorts, black shoes, no shirt

wrestling personality: He's calm and thinks about his moves. Capitalizes on opponent's mistake. Loves to brawl

good or bad Good

wrestling music: Chris Is Awesome (Chris Hero's new theme)

finishers (No more than 3)

Welcome To Dallas! (Arm trap inverted cravate)

Intercepter (Lifting inverted swinging)

superstrar similarity: Chris Hero

tag or stable: Yes, paired up with a girl

tattoos piercings: N/A

accessories: N/A

Name Russell Figgins

age 20

wrestling name Ryan Frost

looks shaved head, caucasian, blue eyes, shaggy brown beard

nicknames Punk's Chosen Disciple

from Cabot, Arkansas

height 6'1

weight 165

regular clothes CM Punk tshirt, blue jeans, black sneakers

wrestling gear short blue and black tights with the word Disciple on the back, black knee pads, black boots, tape around his hands.

wrestlin personality Ryan is egotistical he thinks because he is Straight Edge he's better then everybody else(which he is)

good or bad bad

wrestling music CM Punk

finishers (No more than 3 GTS, Anaconda Vice

superstrar similarity CM Punk

tag or stable which ever

tattoos piercings Dr Pepper logo on his shoulder, Straight Edge on his right wrist, Hardcore on his left wrist

accessories he wears a CM Punk shirt to the ring and he carries a steel chair and a pair of hair clippers to induct more people into the Straight Edge Society.

name:kyu udon

age:20

wrestling name:japanese fury

looks:short hair,asian and shorter than your average human

nickname:nine(kyu is nine in japanese)

from:japan duh!

height:sorta small

weight:average

regular clothes:red hoodie,sneakers and long trousers

wrestling gear:karate outfit(even though karate`s chinese)

wrestling personality:never cheats

good or bad:good but bad if they disrespect his honour

wrestling music:a mellow japanese tune

finishers:bloating karate kick(really hard karate kick to the stomach

superstar similarity:bit like rey mysterio for being small and agile

tag or stable:whatever stable you want him to be in(as long as they`re clean fighters)

tattoos peircings:giant dragon tatto on his back

accesories:headband 


	5. week 1

I don't own only 3 persons here everyone else is someone else's prop

world title vacant

tag titles vacant

womens title vacant

United Nations title vacant

"Live in New Orleans, its Total Drama Wrestling. I am Glitch (28 year old white male with long black hair in a Gothic like outfit), here with my broadcasting partner, cousin, and the GM of this business Double J Justin Joe (Check the Filth Sheet)."

"Thanks cuz, now tonight is gonna be something great. Because our first match is a tag match for the tag titles. Introducing first accompanied by Alejandra Hernandez, from San Juan, Puerto Rico, Ricardo Hernandez. And his partner from Detroit, Michigan, accompanied by Gwen Manson, D.M. Punk, LAX 2.0" The 4 came out to LAX's song. They got into the ring and D.M. grabbed a mic.

"Usted est buscando en la etiqueta de campeones y reconocer mejor LAX 2.0."

The song The Fire Burns (CM Punk's theme) plays "And introducing their opponents from Cabot Arkansas, Ryan Frost, and his partner from Phoenix Arizona, Seth Slater, The Straight Edge Society." The two straight edge superstars came out and got right in LAX's faces. Seth took the mic right from D.M..

"I speak fluent Spanish, and you are not the next tag champs. That honor belongs to the Straight Edge Society." D.M. stared Seth down then spit in his face. Seth wiped the spit from his eye then started punching D.M. as did Ryan to Ricardo. LAX was able to turn it in their favor after Ricardo poked Ryan in the eye, a dropkick in the knee, then threw him out of the ring, and then followed him out, leaving D.M. in the ring with Seth. Seth threw him into the turnbuckle, then got on the middle rope and started raining down blows on him, til D.M. hit him with a powerbomb. Seth slowly got up from it, and was then caught with a drop kick to the side of the head. He attempted a pinfall, but only received a 2 count.

"Oh so close, my money is on LAX." Justin say and his cousin nods in agreement.

D.M. tagged Ricardo in and Ricardo hit a clothesline that flipped Seth. Ricardo flipped him so that he was on his stomach, then ascended to the top rope.

"Uh oh, looks like he could be going for the Latino Splash (630 Splash)."

Ricardo attempts it, but Seth moves out of the way and Ricardo caught nothing but canvas. He grabbed his midsection in pain and Seth crawled over and tagged in Frost who started kicking Ricardo in the midsection, til he dropped to a knee. Frost took a step back then kicked Ricardo in the head. Ricardo rolled into a corner and Frost charged for a boot, but Ricardo moved and Frost dropped in pain. Ricardo started to crawl over to his corner, but Frost grabbed his leg. They both stood up and Frost tripped Ricardo and started to attempt a sharpshooter, but Ricardo pushed him off, and Frost fell into the ref, knocking him down. Gwen handed D.M. a small bag that she pulled out of her pocket. Ricardo crawled towards the corner and D.M. squatted down and opened the bag. He stuck his hand inside and as Ricardo came close, D.M. threw powder in his eyes. Ricardo dropped and attempted to clear his eyes, but D.M. picked him up and hit him with the Straight Edge Salute (cutter). He rolled out of the ring and hugged Gwen, who handed him his cane. The ref stood up as Frost hit Ricardo with a GTS. 1 2 3.

"And look at that Justin we were wrong, SES are the tag champs."

"Winners of this match and the first ever TDW Tag Team Champions, The Straight Edge Society." D.M. got back into the ring and Frost and Slater held out their hands, only to be caned by D.M., who after kicking Slater in the groin, locked in the Dragon Sleeper Body Scissors combo on Frost. Frost's eyes started to roll into his head, and Escobar let go and left the area with the song Nation Of Violence playing.

Backstage with Heather "After what we just witnessed, lets try to get some comments from Punk and Gwen. Guys what were the two of you thinking, attacking LAX 2.0 and The Straight Edge Society?" "What was I thinking? What I was thinking was that I have loyalty to 3 people only. Gwen, my best friend Nick Raters, and the World title. None of those people were good enough to even stand in the ring with me." "Stop staring at my boyfriend," Gwen yelled as she smacked Heather across the face. The crazy couple retreated to D.M.'s locker room.

"Wow, so now our broadcasting partners are being hit."

"Yeah, now lets go on to our next match. It is going to be contested in a piranha match."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the next match is to crown the first ever women's champion. Introducing first from London England, Pixie." The song Barbie Girl played as she came out with her wand. "And her opponent, from New York City, Ashley "Ice Girl" Williams." The song Bad Romance played as she charged the ring.

"Alright dude, my money is on Ice." Glitch said.

"I don't know dude, I think that English girl has a better chance since she was trained by William Regal." The girls began with Pixie putting Ashley in a headlock, then threw her against the ropes, but it as Ashley came back Pixie jumped over her. Ashley acted as though she expected it then kicked Pixie in the back of the legs. Pixie dropped and Ashely backed up and drop kicked her in the lower back. Ashley grabbed her arm and picked her up to hit her with the ice drop. Pixie just laid there, and was grabbed by the hair and dragged towards the tank of piranhas. Ashley took the top off of it and tried to put Pixie in it, but Pixie spit pink mist in her eyes. Ashley dropped her and Pixie got up and grabbed Ashley and hit her with a 360 spin drop. She dragged her to tank and put her in and put the lid on and sat on it. After the ten seconds, the bell rang.

"Winner of this match and going on, Pixie."

"Wow, in one of the most brutal matches ever made, this English girl won." Glitch said with a look of disbelief.

In D.M.'s Locker Room. Gwen was laying longways across the couch with her head in D.M.'s lap. Nick was sitting in a chair across from them. "Dude, do you really think it was a good idea attacking those guys." "Nick, we've been friends for years. And what have I always told you? If I do something stupid, it means something big is going to happen." At this point the door busts open and the Straight Edge Society walks in, the door hitting Nick in the face. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Frost asked him with an angered look. D.M. pushed Gwen up then stood right up to him, then looked himself over. "If my memory serves me correctly, I am D.M. Punk, and I am going to be the United Nations Champion." "Look smart ass, its been set. We went to Double J and he say that next week it will be us vs you and a person of your choosing. And Gwen you have a match against Heather, and Heather requested it be a bra and panties match." Unbeknown st to them, Nick had been sneaking over to the lights. He turned them off and you heard a scuffling, then a fire ball appeared and hit Frost in the eye. Johnny Barker was walking by and turned the light on, only to see Gwen throw powder in Seth's eyes, then kick him in the groin. Gwen looked at Barker. "Get out of here Johnny, you don't want none of this." She told him as she help D.M. and Nick roll Frost and Slater out of the room. D.M. looked at Nick then clapped him on the shoulder. "Now you get out there and make Puerto Rico proud and win that world title tourney." He said as he pushed Nick out the door.

" The following is a best of 3 tournament for the world title. Introducing first from San Juan, Puerto Rico weighing in at 265 lbs Nick Raters." The song Break starts playing as Nick comes down the ramp, flipping off half the fans. "And introducing his opponent from Japan Kyu Udon." Soft Japanese music played as Kyu came down the ring. Nick grabbed a microphone and turned to his opponent.

"Look Kyu, I don't even know how to pronounce your last name. Hell, you probably don't even understand me, so I'll try to speak in a way that you can understand me. Kyu son... you pick bad time to fight me. My best friend and mentor Desmond has taught me so much, that I know I can take you easily. You probably can't even understand me, since you speak Chinese or something like that." He set the mic down then the bell rang. He ran at Kyu and speared him to the ground and started punching him til the ref pulled him off. Nick raised his hands, then kicked Kyu in the chest and went for the cover. 1 2 kick out. Nick pulled Kyu up by the hair and then scoop slammed him. He ascended to the top rope and went for a senton but Kyu moved out of the way and Nick caught nothing but canvas.

"Oh damn, someone's going to have a hurt back come tomorrow morning."

Kyu capitalized on this and went to the top himself and hit a moonsault. 1 2 kickout. Kyu got a desperate look on his face, then stood back and started shaking the ropes, waiting for Nick to stand up. What he didn't see was Nuka, who ran down to the ring and struck the ref in the back of the head, then jumped out of the ring and slid under the ring. The ref looked up at Kyu and automatically assumed what anyone would and had the bell rung.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the winner of this match as a result of a disqualification, Nick Raters." Kyu got pissed and as Nick stood, Kyu hit him with the Bloating Kick. The ref started to say something, but Kyu kicked him as well. Double J got out of his seat, grabbed a mic and got into the ring.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You don't hit referees!" Kyu started to say something in Japanese, but Justin stopped him. "I don't even know what the hell you are saying. But here's what I can tell you. You are lucky I'm even going to let you keep wrestling in my business. But actions must be taken. This tournament is over. Instead you will compete at the first ever pay per view The Gathering, it will be you vs Raters in a new type of match. A Bullrope Table match. The rules are simple. The participants will be roped together and the only way to win is to put your opponent through a table. But for you, you have to have your legs shackled together as punishment. Now get out of my face before you take a long nap." Kyu stood there, but before he could step back Raters low blowed him from behind. Justin grabbed Kyu and picked him up for what looked like a suplex but drove him down in a side slam. Then Glitch got into the ring, picking Kyu up and hit him with a rolling cutter (The Final Rites). Then the cousins shook hands with Nick. "And Nuka please come out from under the ring." Nuka came out and JJ looked at him. "You did as you were told, so I will hold up my end of the bargain. Your sister Iccola is automatically in the finals for the title. Her opponent will be whoever wins next week. And to all the fans, please welcome your new commentators, DJ and Cody." Justin said, then out of nowhere Glitch kicked Nuka in the back of the leg then hit him with the final rites.

"Not, in fact, she is disqualified from the tournament for your interference." Then Raters, Justin, and Glitch all walked to the back.

"Hey everyone this is Cody here with DJ and to what it looks like, we have a group that see the same way. Desmond Escobar, Gwen Manson, Nick Raters, Double J Justin Joe, and Glitch. What will this mean? Let's get DJ's thoughts."

"Man, I don't even know why I'm here. My mama doesn't approve wrestling. Well I think this might work but who knows. Now lets go on to the next match."

" The following is a gauntlet match, with the winner becoming the United Nations Champion. Introducing first New York City Element X." The song Bad played and X ran down the ring and dived under the bottom rope. "And introducing his first opponent also from New York City, Matt Lawson." The Animal I have Become plays as Matt comes down to the ring. He gets in the ring with X and the bell rings. Matt started it off by punching X in the face, then X punched him, and they started trading punches harder, till Matt kicked X in the ribs then drove his knee into the top of X's head. X fell to the ground and Matt rolled him over then went to the second rope and went for a fist drop, but X moved.

"Ow, that could badly pop a knuckle."

Matt shook his hand and as he stood up, X ran and drop kicked him in the chest. Matt rolled out of the ring and X followed, but as he grabbed Matt from behind, Matt brought his leg back and kicked X in the leg, then ran him head first into the steel steps. The referee was at a count of 7 when Matt rolled into the ring, then X rolled in after, but as he stood, Matt kicked him in the gut and attempted a Chaos Theory, but it was countered as X tossed him. X got on the top rope, but as he was going to go for a leg drop, but Sara Spearz came down and distracted him, giving X Matt time to push one of X's legs over so that he landed on the top turnbuckle. Matt got on the turnbuckle with him and attempted a superplex, but X started hitting him upside the head, till Matt nearly fell. X stood on the top ropes cautiously, shoved Matt into the powerbomb position, then flipped over Matt and hit the Time Bomb. 1 2 3. X started to celebrate a bit till Sara came up behind him and hit him with a low blow. X dropped to his knees then Matt hit him with the Chaos theory, then Sara hit him with the Chaotic Leap. Then the two left for the back

"Next opponent Kaeezs Mark."

Kaeezs got into the ring, picked X up and hit him with a double arm ddt. 1 2 3 "Final opponent Zane Flames." Zane ran down to the ring, slapping fans' hands as he ran and slid into the ring and he and Kaeezs started throwing punches, til Zane got the upper hand and he hit Kaeezs with a spinning back fist that dropped him to a knee then Zane hit him with a standing enzugrui. Zane went for a cover but he only got a 2 count. Zane went to the second rope and went for a leg drop but Kaeezs moved then ran and drop kicked Zane in the chest. 1 2 kickout. Kaeezs stood up and waited as Zane stood wobbly to his feet to be hit with a chop block to the back of the leg. Zane toppled and grabbed at his leg then Kaeezs started stomping on the knee and ankle then elbow dropped it. He picked Zane up and set him up for the double arm ddt, but Zane attempted to reverse it into a bridging pin but his leg gave out on him and Kaeeza hit the ddt. 1 2 3.

"Winner of this match and United Nations Champion, Kaeezs Mark." Kaeezs started to celebrate when Justin came up on the titantron.

"Congratulations Mark, but I have an announcement to make. Tonight's main event will feature me, my cousin Glitch, D.M. Punk, Gwen, and Nick Raters vs The Straight Edge Society and LAX 2.0 in a 10 person tag match." His face disappeared then the camera showed him, Raters, and Glitch leaving the interview area and to D.M.'s locker room. Nick opened the door and a can of paint hit him in the face. D.M. appeared in the doorway.

"Dude, the alarm worked. Oh shit. Nick, wake up." D.M. said slapping Nick in the face a couple of times. Justin grabbed Nick's legs while D.M. grabbed his arms and the carried him to the sofa. "What the hell were you even doing?" Glitch asked D.M.. "Trying out a new alarm system." "This isn't Home Alone. Shit where are we going to get a fifth team mate?" Justin asked. "I do know someone." "Who, anyone will do." Justin said. "Follow me." D.M. said as he lead everyone out of the room. They walked down the hall to a room that had a skull on the door. He rapped on it then waited. The door opened to reveal Duncan. "What?" "Join us in a 10 person tag?" "Whatever, give me a second to get dressed." He grabbed a shirt from a bench. "OK let's roll."

"Tonight's main event is a 10 person tag. Introducing first from San Juan, Puerto Rico, Alejandro and Ricardo Hernandez, and from Mexico City, Mexico Chris Stevens, LAX 2.0. and their partners first from Phoenix, Arizona, Seth Slater and from Cabot, Arkansas Ryan Frost, The Straight Edge Society." Ryan had a patch over his right eye. "And their opponents, from New Orleans, Louisiana Glitch, from Quebec, Canada Gwen Manson, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Duncan Neals, from Detroit, Michigan D.M. Punk, and finally from Chicago, Illinois Double J Justin Joe, Team Awesome." The 5 of them came out to Nation of Violence, standing tall at the top of the enterance ramp, Double J had a microphone in his hand. "Yeah I forgot to mention something important. There is a special guest referee. Courtney Masters." Courtney came out with a referee shirt on and stood there looking important. The six of them walked down to the ring and got in, standing confidently. The match started as Punk against Stevens. Stevens put him in a headlock,which Punk reversed in a back body drop. Punk bounced off the ropes, and attempted a leg drop but Stevens moved, then ran and drop kicked Punk in the face. He went for a cover but Courtney was distracted by Duncan taking off his shirt. Stevens stood up, and when he turned her around, Punk came up behind him and low blowed him. Stevens fell and Punk rolled over to his side and tagged in Gwen. Alejandro got in and Gwen locked her in a standing front face lock, then used a leg sweep and and planted Alejandro face first. She flipped her over and went for the cover but only received a 2 count. Gwen pick Alejandro up and threw her into the corner, then ran after her but got a boot to the mouth the dropped with a bulldog. Alejandro tagged in Ricardo and Gwen crawled over to her side, and Duncan tagged himself in. He ran in the ring and clotheslined Ricardo down to the mat. He stomped on Ricardo's right hand then knee dropped it. Duncan flipped Ricardo on to his stomach then grabbed his right arm and twisted it then pulled on it before leg dropping it. Duncan got up and dragged Ricardo to his side then tagged Double J in. Justin grabbed the other arm and they crossed Ricardo's arms over his chest then slammed him to the ground. Justin got on the turnbuckle and attempted what he called the Five Strums (Five star frog splash). Ricardo moved and Justin caught nothing but canvas. Ricardo crawled towards his corner, but Glitch tagged himself in and pulled Ricardo back to his side. He stomped on Ricardo's leg and flipped him over and started to attempt a figure four, but Ricardo punched him three times in the head then kicked him back and lunged backwards and tagged in Ryan. Ryan ran and shoulder blocked Giltch to the ground then picked him up and threw him into Glitch's teams' turnbuckle and splashed him. Glitch slowly came out of the corner, and unseen by Ryan, Punk tagged himelf in. Ryan hit Glitch with the GTS. He went for the cover but when he realized that Glitch wasn't the legal man and as he turned around, he was hit with the DAE. Punk slunked into a corner and waited. Ryan started to get up, but Punk ran and punt kicked him in the head. Punk tagged in Justin and he went to the top rope and hit Frost with the Five Strums. Punk and the rest of his team ran and was able to get Ryan's team off of the apron, but what they didn't see was that Courtney was temporarily distracted, in which time a masked assailant had come up behind Justin and hit him with brass knucks. Courtney turned around and saw Ryan cover Punk. She had no choice. 1 2 3.

"Winners of this match, The Straight Edge Society and LAX 2.0." Team Awesome collected their leader left the area, while the other two teams celebrated. The masked assailant came out and it was revealed to be Nuka Frondo.

AUTHORS NOTE

DM PUNK WAS ORIGINALLY DESMOND ESCOBAR BUT I AS YOU SHOULD ALL KNOW WENT STRAIGHT EDGE AND IM DOING THIS TO NOT ONLY DO A TRIBIUTE TO PUNK BUT TO REPRESENT DETROIT 


	6. week 2

I don't own only 3 persons here everyone else is someone else's prop

world title vacant

tag champions Straight Edge Society

womens title vacant

United Nations champion Kaeezs Mark

The camera opened and is focused on DJ and Cody.

"Good evening everyone. Tonight we have an awesome line up for you. Not only will we find out who will compete for the womens title at The Gathering, but the tag titles are on the line."

"That's right Cody. We also have a triple threat match with the winner becoming #1 contender for the UN title. But for now, lets go to Double J with an announcement about last week's main event." Double J appeared on the titantron.

"Thanks guys. Now I am going to strike last week's match results from the books. And as for Nuka, I know you are probably watching this so tonight, you are going to compete in a 3 on 1 handicap match against me, Glitch, and Duncan. And if you lose, then you will be suspended for 2 months without pay. And Kyu you will have a match against Ezekiel. And that match is next."

Soft Japanese music was heard as Kyu came down to the ring. He bowed at the steps then got in the ring. The song Canadian Idiot played and Ezekiel came out to the ring in his jeans and shoes. He got into the ring and the bell rang. Ezekiel ran at Kyu, and Kyu hit him with the Bloating Kick. 1 2 3.

"Winner of this match Kyu Udon."

"Wow look at that, in one move Kyu beat Ezekiel." Geoff said. The titantron came on and Double J stood there.

"Congratulations, but I forgot to mention, you have a second opponent. And his name is Nick Raters." Break by Three Days Grace played and Kyu waited for Nick, but he didn't see Nick come up behind him. Nick spun him around, kicked him in the gut and hit him with the Destroyer Bomb. 1 2 3.

"Damnnit, Kyu just got screwed. What the hell is wrong with Double J? He must have something out for Kyu."

"Really, you don't say Geoff?" Cody said. The camera went to the backstage interview with Heather.

"Ladies and Gentlemen my guests at this time are the TDW Tag Team Champions, The Straight Edge Society. Seth let's start with you. Who do you think will be DM's partner?""I don't know, but whoever it is, it isn't going to make a difference." Ryan grabbed the mic from Heather."DM, after what your little whore of a did to me, I can barely see out of my eye. So tonight, its going to be an eye for an eye."

"The following is a tag team match and is for the TDW tag team championship. Introducing first from Cabot, Arkansas Ryan Frost and from Phoenix, Arizona Seth Slater, The Straight Edge Society." The champs walked down to the ring and waited.

"The champs are at an extreme disadvantage considering they don't know who DM's partner is." Nation of Violence played as DM came out. "I'm sure you've all been asking yourselves, who is my partner going to be? Well as you all know I am The Motor City Messiah, well my partner is The Second City Saint, CM Punk." The crowd let loose a stream of boos as CM and DM walked to the ring. DM started it off against Ryan. Ryan put a headlock on DM and DM reversed it with an atomic drop then hit an inverted impaler ddt. He put a foot on Ryan's face and ground his heel into his face. Ryan rolled over into the ropes and used them to pull himself up and DM ran and used Ryan to springboard over the ropes and grabbed Ryan's head using the ropes to temporarily choke him. DM rolled back into the ring and kicked Ryan in the ribs. He threw Ryan into his turnbuckle and tried to tagged in CM. CM pushed Ryan to the ground and as DM was leaving the ring, Punk grabbed him and hit him with the GTS. Ryan picked DM up and hit him with the GTS again, then dragged DM over to his corner and tagged in Seth and Seth hit the Seth Solution. 1 2 3.

"Winners of this match and still Tag Team Champions, Ryan Frost and Seth Slater, The Straight Edge Society." Punk took the mic from the announcer "Their names are "Punk's Chosen Disciple" Ryan Frost and Seth "The Anaconda" Slater. And as for you DM, who do you think you are? I am the only messiah of the Straight Edge." Then as The Straight Edge Society started stomping on DM To Live and Die In LAX was heard as LAX 2.0 came out with chairs. The Straight Edge Society fled the ring and LAX helped DM up.

"DM after what you did to me last week, you're lucky I'm not going to kill you with this chair. But here's how we see it. As far as we are concerned, one a member, always a member."

"Thank you and as for you Straight Edges unless I'm mistaken I have a rematch clause in my contract. So tonight its going to be LAX 2.0 vs The Straight Edge Society, 3 on 3 tag for the titles. And to make things interesting, lets put in a special stipulation. Punk, if my team loses, you can shave my head, but if your team loses I shave your head."

"You're on." CM said as he and the Straight Edge Society left.

Backstage

Bridgette is standing with Gwen. "Gwen after what happened last week, are you ready for your bra and panties match?" "Well first off Bridge, I am, and it doesn't surprise me that that slut Heather would want to be stripped in front of millions of people. And Heather, I know you can hear me, you might wanna bring a towel with you to cover up with."

"The following is a bra and panties match. Now the only way to win is to strip your opponent into their bra and panties. Introducing first from Vancouver Canada, Heather "The Hell Cat"." The song Diva by beyonce plays as Heather comes out. "And her opponent from Quebec Canada, Gwen." The lights went out and when they came back on Gwen was standing on a turnbuckle. She hops off of it and stands there. The bell rings and the girls lock up. Heather puts Gwen in a hammerlock then started hitting her on the shoulder blade. She released Gwen then kicked her in the back of the knee. Gwen dropped to a knee then Heather ran across the ring and dropkicked Gwen in the chest. Heather grabbed her shorts and tried to pull them off, but Gwen used her legs and kicked Heather in the side of the head, then slipped away.

She rolled out of the ring and crawled under the ring part of the way before Heather grabbed her by the legs. She pulled Gwen out from under the ring, Gwen turned and threw powder in Heather's eyes. Heather fell to the ground and as Gwen attempted to crawl out, she had to struggle as if someone was under with her. She crawled out and her shorts were off showing her black panties.. She attempted to cover herself, but Heather had managed to clear her eyes and grabbed Gwen around the waist and sent her head first into the security barrier. Heather stood up and grabbed Gwen by the hair and rolled her into the ring. Heather flipped what little hair she had then got into the ring. As she came close to Gwen, she kicked Heather in the knee and then used her legs and hit her with a hurricarana. She waited for Heather to stand then hit Heather with a ddt. She went to the top rope and hit a moonsault called The Wraith (Death). She grabbed Heather by her top and ripped it off, exposing Heather's red lacy bra. Gwen grabbed at Heather's shorts, but a girl with long brown hair came out from under the ring and kicked Gwen upside the head. The girl picked her up and ran Gwen shoulder first into the ring post. As Gwen came out Heather turned her around and hit her with a front powerslam called the Bimbo Crusher. She turned Gwen over and the girl hit Gwen with a springboard 450 splash. Heather and the girl both grabbed Gwen's top and ripped it off.

"Winner of this match Heather "The Hell Cat." Heather hugged the girl then asked for a microphone.

"This is my friend Jakie Castro. And together we won't be pushed around by people like her." The girls left Gwen in the ring and walked to the back.

Bridgette is standing by."I am here with one of the three men in tonight's triple threat #1 contenders match, Zane Flames. Zane after nearly becoming the champion last week, do you think you have the best chance at winning tonight's triple threat?" "You know what Bridge, I do think I have the best chance. In fact I know that when I win tonight I will beat Kaeezs at The Gathering and be your next United Nations Champion."

"The Following is a triple threat match with the winner becoming the #1 contender for the United Nations Championship. Introducing first from New York City, Element X." He ran to the ring and dived through the middle ropes. "His opponent as well from New York City, Matt Lawson. And finally from Chicago, Zane Flames." Zane ran into the ring and the bell rang. X went after Matt, big booting him in the face then went after Zane with a punch, but Zane ducked it and grabbed X and hit him with an inverted ddt. He went to the top rope, but Matt jumped on the second turnbuckle and attempted a suplex, but X tried fighting him off. Zane got under Matt and grabbed him in a german suplex and threw them back, Matt throwing X from the top rope.

"Holy $hit!" Cody yelled.

Zane went for the cover on Matt, but Matt kicked out at 2. Zane jumped over him and covered X but still got a 2 count. He grabbed Matt by the hair and threw him against the ropes and hit him with a dropkick and went for the cover, but still received a 2 count. Zane went to the top rope and attempted a shooting star press, but Matt moved. Matt got to his feet then bounced off the ropes and drop an elbow. He picked Zane up and Zane hit Matt with a jaw breaker. Matt stumbled and Zane bounced off the ropes and clotheslined him to the ground. He stomped on Matt's gut then bounced off the ropes, only to be hit with a spinning heel kick from X. X bounced off the ropes and hit a springboard leg drop, then leg dropped him again. X ascened to the top rope and hit the Element Spin. He went for the cover 1 2 Matt shoved him off then threw him out of the ring. He flipped Zane over then locked in the Chaos Cross Face. Zane struggled against it and barely managed to get his foot on the bottom rope. Matt released him then grabbed Zane by the hair and then dragged him to the turnbuckle. He placed Zane on the turnbuckle and hit him with the Darkness Theory Proved. He went for the cover 1 2, X broke it up. He clubbed Matt a couple of times in the back then threw him into the ropes and as Matt came back he kicked him in the gut and Matt dropped to a knee. X hit him with the the time bomb and went for the cover. However Zane crawled over and covered Matt as well. 1 2 3.

"Winners of this match and number 1 contenders for the United Nations Championship, Element X and Zane Flames." Run this town plays and Kaeezs stood at the top of the ramp with his belt.

"I only agreed to face one opponent at The Gathering. And since I'm the champion, I say that next week the two of you will go at it with the winner going on to be my opponent."

Backstage with Bridgette

"I am here with Rebekah Milo and Johnny Barker. Guys, tonight you have a tag team match against Sara Spearz and Jeice Sydal, with the winning teams' woman going on to be the second participant in the Woman's title match at the Gathering. How do you guys feel you're going to do?" "Well yo tell you the truth, I think that this handsome man can help me, not only in the match, if you get what I'm saying." She smiled at Johnny then gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"The following is a tag team match. Introducing first from Dallas Texas, Johnny Barker, and his partner from North Philidelphia Rebekah Milo." The two of them came down with Rebekah on Johnny's shoulders. When they got to the ring, Rebekah stood on his shoulders then flipped over the top ropes. Johnny crawled in after her. "And their opponets first from Tampa, Florida Jeice Sydal and his partner from Death Valley, Sara Spearz." The two of them walked into the ring and Jeice stood in the ring.

Johnny waited for the bell to ring and when it did he ran at Jeice, only to be side stepped and then put in a headlock. Johnny countered it by grabbing Jeice around the waist then back suplexing him into a pin 1 2 kickout. The two of them stood up and Johnny threw Jeice into the turnbuckle then ran after him but Jeice put his boot up then clotheslined Johnny to the ground. Jeice kicked him a couple of times in the gut then ran and tagged Sara in. She ran across the ring and grabbed Rebekah by the hair, then flipped her over the top rope. She stomped on Bekah's shoulder then grabbed her by the arm then twisted it and dropped to the ground, further working on the arm. Bekah grabbed her arm, but Sara grabbed her by the legs then dragged her into the middle of the ring Sare bounced off the ropes and knee dropped her arm. Bekah screamed out in pain, and rolled out of the ring, grasping her arm. Sara followed her, but Bekah ran from her and as Sara chased her, Bekah slid back into the ring and tagged Johnny in. Johnny waited till Sara tagged in Jeice and Johnny ran at him and tried to kick him in the head, but Jeice dropped and punched Johnny in the groin.

"Winners of this match as a result of a disqualification, Johnny Barker and Rebekah Milo." Jeice kept stomping on Johnny til Sara turned him around then slapped him in the face. Jeice held the side of his face, then superkicked her in the face. Matt came down to the ring and checked on his girlfriend. He grabbed a mic from the lady at ringside.

"Jeice, who the hell do you think you are? You don't hit women, especially mine. So how about this, at The Gathering. Me vs. you." Jeice stood at the top of the entrance ramp and nodded.

Backstage

The camera shows Duncan laid out. Doctors and EMTs are swarming around him. Double J and Glitch ran up. "What happened?" J yells. No one could tell him. Double J got a pissed off look then he looked over and saw someone standing there. "Can you help us? Good"

"The following is a 3 on 1 handicap match. Introducing first from Tokyo Japan, Nuka Frondo." He came down to the ring with a confident, yet unknowing look in his eyes. "And his opponents first from Congo Square, New Orleans, Louisiana, Glitch. And his partners first from Chicago Illinois, Double J, Justin Joe, and their partner," a couple seconds of silence. The song Get Ready To Fly played and a mohawked guy came out to the ring. The 3 of them went down the ramp and Double J took the mic from the ring announcer. "And our final partner from Fort Wayne Indiana, AJ Taylor." The three of them started punching on Nuka. AJ and JJ grabbed him and threw him against the ropes and as Nuka came back, Glitch hit him with a big boot. JJ grabbed his legs, Glitch grabbed an arm and AJ grabbed his other arm and the three of them threw him in the air then slammed him into the ground. The three of them went to the top ropes. AJ went for a corkscrew senton, but Nuka rolled out of the way and AJ caught ground. Glitch went for a leg drop but Nuka moved again and JJ got off the top rope and ran to hit a leg drop, but Nuka moved again. He bounced off the ropes and dropkicked JJ in the face. He stomped on his midsection a couple of times, then ran at Glitch and dropkicked him out of the ring. Glitch fell out of the ring and bounced his head off the announcer's table AJ came up behind him and clubbed him in the back a couple of times then threw him into the turnbuckle. AJ attempted to hit him, but Nuka put his foot up and as AJ stumbled, Nuka kicked him in the back of the head.

AJ collapsed and Nuka grabbed him and slammed him into the turnbuckle and ran and grabbed JJ and threw him into the turnbuckle with AJ then ran and hit both of them with a spalsh. JJ collapsed and Nuka drop kicked him in the back of the head and his head was forced into AJ's crotch. Nuka grabbed JJ by the back of his head then threw him out of the ring. He grabbed AJ and hit a knee to the face followed by a double A spinebuster. He went to the top rope and hit a diving headbutt then flipped AJ over and locked in a crippler crossface to which AJ tapped out to after 20 seconds.

"Winner of this match, Nuka Frondo." Nuka took this as his cue to get out of the area as Double J and Glitch got in the ring and AJ got up holding onto his arm. JJ grabbed a mic.\

"What the hell? You just lost us a match that seems impossible to lose, but somehow you lost. What the hell kind of wrestler are you?" AJ got a look on his face and shoved JJ. JJ dropped the mic and he and Glitch started punching AJ. I'll Do Anything plays and down comes another mohawked guy with a chair. JJ and Glitch high tail it out of there, and the guy picks up the fallen mic.

"Hey do you guys remember me? No, well maybe this will make you remember." The titantron show him and J^! W*^++ fighting in a triple threat tag match for the TWO tag titles. "That's right its me, yo boy Sean Shultz. But I realized its time to come clean. My real name is Michael Wolfe and I'm not from Berlin Germany, I'm from Fort Wayne Indiana. By the way J Dub, Glitch, since you wanna pick on my brotha from anotha motha, how about a tag match at the Gathering?" The two cousins talked it over for a second then JJ nodded.

Backstage with Bridgette

"We are here with LAX 2.0. Now even after last week, the three of you are teaming up to take on CM Punk and the Straight Edge Society in a tag match with the winner becoming the tag champs. What are your thoughts?" DM looked up. "We will win tonight, and thats final."

"The following is a 6 man tag with the winners becoming the tag team champions. Introducing first From Chicago Illinois, CM Punk. And his partners The TDW tag team champions, The Straight Edge Society, "The Chosen One, Ryan Frost and Seth Slater" The three of them walked down with the company of Luke Gallows. "And their opponet, first from San Juan Pureto Rico, Ricardo Hernandez, his parnter from Mexico City, Chris Stevens, and finally from Detroit, Michigan, DM Punk." The three of them ran to the ring and slid under the ropes. The bell rang and it started as Seth against Chris. Seth went for a clothesline, but Chris ducked it and booted Seth in the gut then hit him with a ddt, then but on a rear chinlock. Seth countered it with a knee to the face, then used one of his legs to trip Chris to the ground. The two of them stood and Seth ran out of the ring and Chris gave chase. They ran around the ring and as they passed the SES's side, Ryan jumped off the apron and clotheslined Chris to the ground. The ref yelled at him, but Ryan still rolled Chris into the ring. Seth got into the ring then tagged in Ryan who went to the top rope and hit a splash. 1 2 kickout. He picked Steve up and threw him into the ropes, and set up for what looked like a back body drop, but Steve kicked him in the shoulder, then knee, then upside the head. Steve tagged in DM and he jumped up and leg dropped Ryan face first into the ground. He grabbed Ryan by the legs and crossed them then leaned back and grabbed Ryan under the chin and pulled.

"Look at the pain on Ryan's face." Cody said.

DM released the hold then tagged in Ricardo and Ricardo suplexed Ryan onto DM's shoulder's then ran and they hit a cutter, front powerslam combo. DM crawled out of the ring as Ricardo went for a pin, 1 2 broken up by CM. DM ran back into the ring and clotheslined CM over the top rope, then hit a springboard hurricarana on him. DM ran and used the steps to leap onto Luke Gallows. Back inside the ring Ricardo had chokeslammed Ryan and went to the top rope and set up for the Latino Splash, but Ryan moved, and Ricardo jumped off the top rope then grabbed Ryan and threw him into the ropes, unknown to Ricardo, Seth tagged himself in and Ricardo hit a one handed spine buster. He went for the cover, but when the ref didn't start the count, Seth ran and dropkicked Ricardo upside the head. Seth picked Ricardo up then slammed him to the ground then bounced off the ropes and hit an elbow drop. He stood up then bounced off the ropes and went for a knee drop, but Ricardo moved and as Seth's knee made contact with the ground, Ricardo tagged Chris in and Chris chopblocked the knee, which dropped Seth to his knees. Seth started to stand, but was kicked in his leg, then Chris bounced off the ropes and hit The Death Degree. 1 2 3.

"Winners of this match and the new tag team champions, Ricardo Hernandez, Chris Stevens, and DM Punk, LAX 2.0" Ricardo and Chris started to party, but DM walked out of the ring then went under the ring and grabbed a bag. He tossed both of them into the ring then grabbed a mic.

"Ricardo, after what I did last week, I think that it should be an eye for an eye. Throw the powder in my eyes then hit me with your Shut Up Gringo." Ricardo did as he was told, then the three of them left to the back.

Line up for The Gathering

Bullrope Table match for the world title (Kyu Udon vs Nick Raters)

Women's Championship Rebekah Milo vs Bella Parker

United Nations Championship Kaeezs Mark vs ?

Matt Lawson vs Jeice Sydal

AJ Taylor and Michael Wolfe vs Double J and Glitch

Theme song for The Gathering (War by the sick puppies)  
Let's Do this

Faking falls Stop and stall Take it all back 'Cause I'm taking mine I'm taking mine

Time is up Out of luck Should have stood up When you had the time But you're out of time

Let's do this (fight, fight, fight...)  
Lock and load Rock and roll Bitch it's all over You're going down You're going down

Get ready to settle the score And get ready to face the floor Cause it's time to remember it (war)

This is war And it's on tonight So get up and fight Get up and fight You had all your life To run and hide Now step up, now step up Let's do this

Second round Going down How about a little reaction, man?  
You can barely stand Bitch slap, slow attack Man that was practically suicide Next in line

(Go)  
Fight,Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight

Get ready to settle the score And get ready to face the floor Cause it's time to remember it (war)

This is war And it's on tonight So get up and fight Get up and fight You had all your life To run and hide Step up, step up Let's do this

Cause we're all about ready to break And we're all about ready to break Yeah we're all about ready to break Yeah we're all about ready to break

This is war And it never ends So get up, get up, get up, get up!

You had all your life To run and hide Step up, so step up

This is war (and it never ends)  
This is war (and it never ends)  
This is war Let's do this Let's do this Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight Let's do this

NameJoe Taylor

age28

wrestling nameGlitch

lookslong black hair pale skin slight muscles

nicknamesThe Dark One

fromCongo Square, New Orleans, Louisiana

height6 3

weight235

regular clothes long black coat, black jeans, black combat boots

wrestling gear black tights, black boots

wrestlin personality maniac

good or bad bad

wrestling music stings tna theme

finishers (No more than 3 Final Rites (Rolling cutter)  
Grave Robbeer (ddt) sharpshooter

superstrar similarity sting

tag or stable stable

tattoos piercings no

accessories steel chain

NameAllen Joe Taylor

age21

wrestling name A.J. Taylor

looks Brown mohawk tan skin slight muscles

nicknames The Awesome One

from Fort Wayne IN

height6 5

weight225

regular clothes blue jeans black tank top nikes

wrestling gear blue tights black boots

wrestlin personality risk taker

good or bad good

wrestling music Get ready to fly (AJ Styles theme)

finishers (No more than 3 The Taylor Tamer (Inverted impaled ddt) 450 splash

superstrar similarityAJ Styles

tag or stable tag team (Mohawked Freaks

tattoos piercings peircing in left ear, left side of lip, tattoos red hatchetman on right leg, owl on left arm, a black dragon down entire right arm, dare 2bme on top part of knuckles and made in 89 on bottom part of knuckles

accessories no

Name sean shultz

age21

wrestling nameMichael Wolfe

looks blond mohawk light skin slight muscle

nicknames The Wolf

from Fort Wayne IN

height 6ft5

weight 255

regular clothes blue jeans white tank top air jordans

wrestling gear black tights with a white wolf

wrestlin personality intense homicidal

good or bad good

wrestling music shannon moores wwe theme (I'll do anything instrumental

finishers (No more than 3 Wolfe Bomb (Running gutwrench powerbomb) Sharpshooter

superstrar similarity Jack Swagger

tag or stabletag team (Mohawked Freaks)

tattoos piercings wolf across entire back

accessories

Name Justin Joe

age23

wrestling nameJustin Joe

lookslong brown hair tan skin slight muscle

nicknames Double J

from Chicago Illinois

height 6 6

weight 265

regular clothes

wrestling gear blood red tights black boots

wrestlin personality cheating asshole

good or bad

wrestling music Jeff Jarrett's

finishers (No more than 3 The 5 strums (5 star frog splash) figure 4 leg lock

superstrar similarity Jeff Jarrett

tag or stable tag

tattoos piercings no

accessories guitar


	7. week 3

I own only 5 persons here everyone else is someone else's prop

world title vacant

tag champions LAX 2.0

womens title vacant

United Nations champion Kaeezs Mark

"Welcome to another episode of TDW. Tonight we have DM Punk going up against Ryan Frost in a street fight, Double J vs the newest superstar Michael Wolfe, Zane Flames and Element X going at it with the winner becoming the #1 contender for the United Nations Championship. Also Gwen will take on Jackie Castro,"

"Thats right Cody. But now we have a match."

"The following is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Congo Square, New Orleans, Louisiana weighing in at 235 lbs, Glitch." Glitch came down to the ring. "And his opponent from Fort Wayne, Indiana, A.J. Taylor." A.J ran down to the ring and the bell was rung. AJ grabbed Glitch in a headlock, but Glitch made the ref break it cause he grabbed the ropes. AJ released the hold and Glitch smacked him across the face. AJ got an enraged look on his face and attempted to go after Glitch, but he put himself on the outside of the ropes. The ref was forced to push AJ away. AJ took a step back then Glitch came out of the ropes and kicked him in the gut. He went for a ddt, but, AJ got out of it, twisted Glitch's arm then clotheslined him down. AJ bounced off the ropes and hit a senton. He went for the cover but only got a 2 count.

AJ picked Glitch up and threw him into the corner then ran at him, but was met with an elbow. AJ stumbled back and Glitch hit a thesz press, and followed it up with multiple punches. He got off him and waited then as AJ stood went for a big boot, but AJ moved and hit a leg sweep. Glitch sat up, but AJ hit a shining wizard, then a cover. 1 2 kickout. AJ picked Glitch up, but Glitch shoved his thumb in AJ's eye.. He crawled out of the ring and grabbed a chair. He slid back into the ring and the ref tried to stop him from hitting AJ. The ref took the chair from Glitch and as he was handing it to a ringside crew member, Glitch pulled a chain out of his pants and wrapped it around his fist. He punched AJ in the head then threw the chain out of the ring. The ref turned around as Glitch made the cover. 1 2 3.

"Winner of this match, Glitch." Glitch grabbed AJ and hit the grave robber then left.

Backstage with Bridgette

"I have here with me Zac Dungeon and Steve Jerrod. Guys tonight you have a big tag match against the team of Owen and Trent, with the winners becoming the number one contenders for the tag team championship. How do you guys think you can compare to them?" "Well, I think that we can easily win this thing. But you never know. So lets do this." Zac said.

"The following is a tag match with the winners becoming the number one contenders for the TDW tag team championships. Introducing first from Toronto, Ontario, Trent Summers and his partner Owen Spearz." The three of them walked out with pure confidence. "There opponents first from Hollywood, Zac Dungeon, and his partner form Washington DC, Steve Jerrod." They ran down the ramp and slid into the ring. The bell rang and it started with Owen and Steve locking up. Owen overpowered Steve and shoved him to the ground. Steve quickly recovered and attempted a clothesline but Owen just stood there. Steve bounced off the ropes and tried another clothesline, but Owen still stood there. Steve went for another one, but Owen countered it into a Samoan drop. He tagged in Trent and Owen tossed Trent off the top rope and Trent hit Steve with a splash. 1 2 kickout. Trent picked Steve up and threw him into the ropes, but as Steve came back he ducked Trent's clothesline and as he came back again, he hit a shoulder block. Steve rolled over to his side and tagged in Zac. Zac jumped over the top rope and hit Trent with a spinning heel kick as he stood. Trent fell but started getting to a knee, Zac hit him with a headscissors take down and drove Trent head first into the ground. Zac bounced off the ropes and hit a senton then hit a standing moonsault. 1 2 Owen broke it up.

Steve springboarded over the ropes and hit Owen with a dropkick. Owen fell and rolled out of the ring and Steve catapulted himself over the top rope, but Owen caught him and and ran him back first into the ring post. Back in the ring, Duncan had regained control by dropkicking Zac in the knee. He threw Zac into the ropes and as Zac came back, he hit him with a big boot. Trent picked him up and tried to throw him out of the ring, but Zac stayed on the apron. Trent went for a punch but Zac stopped him then kicked him upside the head. Trent stumbled back and Zac went for a springboard seated senton, but Trent hit him with a kick to the gut, then hit him with a forward Russian legsweep. 1 2 3

"Winners of this match and Number 1 contenders for the TDW Tag Team Championship, Owen Spearz and Trent Summers." Owen got in the ring and went to the top rope and splashed Zac.

"Oh god, Owen just hit the Fat Splash on Zac." Cody said. Owen and Trent laughed as they headed up the entrance ramp, and Gwen walked past them.

Backstage with Heather.

"Hey fans, its Heather, here with my friend, Jakie Castro. Jakie after helping me last week with my match against Gwen, Double J is forcing you to compete against Gwen. What are your thoughts?" "My thoughts are Gwen is going to be in for the fight of her life tonight. Love ya." She said as she gave Heather a kiss. Heather's face turned pink as Jakie walked away and giggled. "Thank you Jakie."

"The following bout is scheduled for one fall. In the ring, from Montreal, Quebec, Canada, Gwen. And introducing her opponent from Albuquerque,New Mexico, Jakie Castro." Jakie came down to the ring and looked confident. The two girls locked up and Jackie locked in a hammerlock. Gwen reversed it into a hammerlock of her own. She kicked Jakie in the back of the leg, then hit a inverted leg drop bulldog. 1 2 kickout. Gwen picked Jakie up and threw her against the ropes, but as she came back, Jakie hit her with a tiltawhirl ddt. Jakie capitalized on this and hit a springboard moonsault, followed by a running shooting star press. 1 2 kickout.

Jakie climbed to the outside and went for the Mexico's calling (Springboard 450 splash). She jumped, but Gwen put her knees up and Jakie caught them full on. She rolled onto her back, and Gwen saw this as an opening. She went to the top rope, but Nation of Violence played and DM was running down the ramp, all the while yelling at Gwen. Gwen got distracted and Jakie was able to shake the ropes and Gwen fell into a tree of woe. Jakie kicked Gwen in the gut, then ran to the turnbuckle opposite of them then ran and hit a low dropkick. She stood then grabbed Gwen by the legs and pulled her off the top ropes, with Gwen's legs around her head and hit a facebuster. Gwen got steadily to her feet and when she turned around she was hit with an sto. 1 2 3

"Winner of this match, Jakie Castro." DM got in the ring and started gloating in Gwen's face. Oh Radio played and Trent came out with a guitar, scaring DM and Jakie out of the ring. He helped Gwen up. The two of them stared at each other then started making out.

"Looks like one of the originals are back together." DJ said.

"Weeee, lets all be happy." Cody said as he went to the back.

Backstage with Heather.

"I'm here with DM Punk and Jakie. DM, why did you stop Gwen from finishing the match?" "Simple, she's a bitch." "And Jakie, how do you feel, winning your first match?" "Unbelievable, I...I." She grabbed Heather by the head and started kissing her while DM just stared. "Now thats cool."

"The following is a tag team match. Introducing first both from Alberta Canada, Cody and Noah." The song Paparazzi played and the read carpet and paparazzi came out. Cody came out in fur lined tights and boot, while Noah was wearing tights that had holes in them and a woman's top. Cody grabbed Noah's hand and spun him into his chest, then leaned Noah down. The couple walked down the ramp and to the ring. Cody stood at the bottom of the ramp then Noah wiggled his butt, then put a leg on the ring apron, then his other then stood up and spread his legs. Cody took a couple of steps back then slid through Noah's legs. Noah climbed into the ropes and kissed Cody. "And introducing their opponents, from Japan, accompanied by Iccola, Nuka Frondo and Kyu Udon." The 3 of them ran down to the ring and slid in.

The match started with Kyu and Cody locking up. Kyu put in a hammerlock that Cody reversed with a snapmare followed by a chinlock. Kyu got out of it by kneeing Cody in the head several times. Cody fell onto his butt and Kyu stood then tagged Nuka in. Nuka spring boarded over the top ropes and ran and hit a clothesline on Cody, then stomped on Cody's left hand. Cody grasped at his hand in pain and rolled out of the ring. Noah got off the apron and checked on his boyfriend, and unnoticed to them Kyu ran across the ring and Nuka threw him up and Kyu hit a senton on Cody and Noah. Nuka went to the top rope and as the three of them stood up, he hit a cross body that took all of them down. He slowly stood and slid Cody into the ring.

Nuka went for a cover. 1 2 kickout. Nuka grabbed Cody by the hair, but Cody countered with a jaw breaker, then tagged in Noah. Noah came through the ropes and clotheslined Nuka down. Noah waited for Nuka to stand and Noah grabbed him from behind and hit a German suplex. Noah ran to the top rope and went for a leg drop, but Nuka moved. Nuka stood and grabbed Noah and threw him into the corner and tagged in Kyu. They both grabbed an arm and twisted and it dropped Noah and they both hit a kick to the arm then the chest. Kyu went to the outside and hit a springboard legdrop. Kyu tagged Nuka back in and Kyu hit a split legged moonsault then Nuka hit a corkscrew senton. Nuka turned Noah over and locked in the crossface. Cody tried to break it, but Kyu springboarded over Nuka and Noah and hit a clothesline. Noah started tapping.

"Winners of this match, Nuka Frondo and Kyu Udon." The two of them invited Iccola and all started celebrating. Bad To The Bone played and Duncan came down to the ring with a chair and scared the three of them out of the ring. Courtney got in the ring with a mic and gave it to Duncan.

"Nuka, I know it was you that attacked me last week. I saw the video from the security cameras and I talked to Justin and its all set. Its going to be me and you at The Gathering." He gets out of the ring and chases them into the back. Seconds later, Duncan comes out the back running, being chased by JC and Johnny Barker. Duncan ran and jumped the barrier and kept running.

Backstage with Heather and Jakie. The two of them were still making out. Glitch came over with a mic.

"I'll be taking over the interview duties for the rest of the show. Here with me now is Element X. Now X, do you think you can beat Zane and then beat Kaeezs Mark at the Gathering?" "What are you, stupid? Of course I can." Glitch grabbed X by his shirt and slammed him against the wall. "Watch your mouth when you speak to me. If you don't it will be one of the last things you say for many months. Understand me?" X nodded. "Now get out of here." X ran off.

"The following match is a #1 contenders match. Introducing first from New York City, Element X. And his opponent from Hollywood, Zane Flames." The two performers shook hands and locked up. X used his leg to trip Zane. X picked Zane up, but Zane hit a northern lights suplex (Also known as a bridge suplex) 1 2. X just barely kicks out. They both stood and X hits a small package. 1 2 kickout again. X stands and throws Zane into the ropes and goes for a clothesline, but Zane ducks it and as he comes back hits a hurricarana that he then transitions into a roll up. 1 2 3. "Winner of this match and #1 contender for the United Nations Championship, Zane Flames." The two competitors shook hands and X left the ring, and Zane grabbed a mic.

"Wait a minute X, when I win the title at the Gathering, next week I will give you a shot at the titl-." His sentence was cut short as Kaeezs Mark attacks him from behind. He grabbed Zane and hit a double arm ddt on the title belt then exited the ring as X came back into the ring to help a friend.

Backstage with Glitch

"Im here with my cousin, Double J. Now J, what are your thoughts on your match against Wolfe?" "He's a dead man." Justin said before walking off.

"The following is a match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Fort Wayne, Indiana, Michael Wolfe." Michael started to go down the ramp, only to be attacked by Justin. Justin threw him down the ramp. Michael rolled down the ramp and Justin followed him quickly. He grabbed Michael by the neck and slammed him headfirst into the steps repeatedly, then threw him into the ring. Justin went to the top rope and hit the 5 strums. 1 2 3

"Winner of this match, Double J, Justin Joe." Justin started kicking and punching Michael. AJ came down the ramp and started punching Justin, but Glitch came out and they both started beating up AJ. A woman came down the ramp and into the ring. She pleaded with them to stop and the two of them left.

Backstage with Heather

"OK, now that me and Jakie are done, my final guest for tonight is "Punk's Chosen Disciple", Ryan Frost. Now Ryan, after losing the tag titles to LAX 2.0, you have to go against one of the men that took your title. What are your thoughts?" "I am going to take full advantage of the street fight rules and destroy DM after trying to shave my Savior."

"The following is a street fight and is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Detroit, Michigan, DM Punk." The song Beautiful Disaster by 311 played and DM came down the ring and asked for a mic.

"I just wanted to say, I'm sick of using a name that makes me seem like filth. I am not DM Punk, my god given name is Austin Turner and I would prefer if I was called that from now on. And also, Steve, Ricardo, I'm leaving LAX. You guys don't need me on the team, you guys can do it without me. In my opinon, I'm holding you guys back. Now get out here Ryan and I'll but you down for a nice nap you little bitch." Ryan ran down the ramp and Austin jumped through the ropes and hit a suicide dive. Austin grabbed Ryan by the hair and threw him into the gaurd rail. He went under the ring and grabbed a trashcan full of different weapons and tossed it into the ring. He grabbed Ryan and tossed him in as well. Austin jump through the bottom ropes. He reached into the trashcan and pulled out a kendo stick. He cracked it across Ryan's back repeatedly until Ryan crawled out of the ring. Austin dropped the stick and waited for Ryan to stand and went for a springboard cross body, but Ryan moved. He grabbed Austin by the back of the neck and threw him into the steps. He went under the ring and grabbed a table. He slid it into the ring and set it up in the turnbuckle. Austin crawled back into the ring

Ryan picked up the trashcan and emptied it out. He smashed it into Austin's knee and Austin collapsed. Ryan grabbed him by the leg and pulled on it then knee dropped it. He grabbed Austin in a suplex, but Austin countered it into a sitout inverted suplex slam onto the can. He threw Ryan into the table then picked up a chair and hit him with it. Ryan collapsed and Austin put the chair in front of Ryan. He climbed onto the opposite turnbuckle, said a quick prayer and hit a coast to coast. He threw the chair out of the ring, then waited. Ryan slowly stood up and Austin ran and speared him through the table. He grabbed Ryan by the legs and pulled him towards the center of the ring. He went for the cover 1 2. Seth Slater ran up behind him and nailed him repeatedly with a chair. Seth picked Austin up and hit him with the GTS. He grabbed Ryan and dragged him on top of Austin, then sat on top of both of them. 1 2 3.

"Winner of this match as a result of a pinfall, Ryan Frost." Seth picked Ryan up and they celebrated, until LAX 2.0 came out and they ran from the ring. They checked on their former tag partner as the camera faded to black.

Name Jose Rodriguez

age20

wrestling name Austin Turner

looks shaved head brown eyes muscled

nicknames the future

from detroit

height6 7

weight255

regular clothes suit pants a dress shirt, vest and sunglasses

wrestling gear black trunks, white boots, black and white vest

wrestlin personality will kick ass but will show a bit of compassion

good or bad good

wrestling music beautiful disaster by 311

finishers (No more than 3) spear dragon sleeper bodyscissors figure 4 leglock

superstrar similarity batista

tag or stable no

tattoos piercings has a cross across entire back with names written through out it

accessories a singapore cane and sunglasses 


	8. The Gathering

I own only 5 persons here everyone else is someone else's prop

world title vacant

tag champions LAX 2.0

womens title vacant

United Nations champion Kaeezs Mark

Let's Do this

Faking falls Stop and stall Take it all back 'Cause I'm taking mine I'm taking mine

Time is up Out of luck Should have stood up When you had the time But you're out of time

Let's do this (fight, fight, fight...)  
Lock and load Rock and roll Bitch it's all over You're going down You're going down

Get ready to settle the score And get ready to face the floor Cause it's time to remember it (war)

This is war And it's on tonight So get up and fight Get up and fight You had all your life To run and hide Now step up, now step up Let's do this

Second round Going down How about a little reaction, man?  
You can barely stand Bitch slap, slow attack Man that was practically suicide Next in line

(Go)  
Fight,Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight

Get ready to settle the score And get ready to face the floor Cause it's time to remember it (war)

This is war And it's on tonight So get up and fight Get up and fight You had all your life To run and hide Step up, step up Let's do this

Cause we're all about ready to break And we're all about ready to break Yeah we're all about ready to break Yeah we're all about ready to break

This is war And it never ends So get up, get up, get up, get up!

You had all your life To run and hide Step up, so step up

This is war (and it never ends)  
This is war (and it never ends)  
This is war Let's do this Let's do this Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight Let's do this

"Welcome to the first ever pay per view. I'm Cody and here is my brodcast partner, Geoff. Now from what we've been told the first match of the night is to be Austin Turner and a partner of his choosing against The Straight Edge Society. After their match, we are going to crown a Women's Champion, in a speciality match. Following that is a grudge match of Matt Lawson going against Jeice Sydal.

"Then LAX 2.0 will defend their tag titles against Owen and Trent. Nuka Frondo is going to try and not be killed as Duncan says it was Nuka that attacked him a couple of weeks we have word that a new set of titles are goint to be revealed and champions will be crowned tonight Then its going to be Kaeezs Mark against Zane Flames for the United Nations Championship. After that its going to be The Mohawked Freaks taking on Glitch and Double J. And in our main event, its going to be Kyu Udon vs Nick Raters in a bullrope tables match with the winner becoming our first ever World Champion. But for now, lets go to Double J as he reveals what kind of match Bella "Pixie" Parker will fight Rebekah Miloh in." Geoff said.

The Camera shows Justin. "Behind me fans is a wheel. I am going to spin it and whatever type of match it lands on, that is the match that we will have for the title." He grabbed the edge and spun the wheel. It started to slow down and it landed on Pudding Match.

"OK, it seems, you two will fight in a pudding match. So right after this match, you 2 are going to get messy."

"The following is a tag team match and is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, The Straight Edge Society." The two of them come down, Ryan with a bag in his hands and Seth with a chair. They climbed into the ring and Ryan asked for a mic.

"Tonight, we are going to induct one lucky fan into the Straight Edge Society. Seth, please pick out a member from the audience." He started looking through the crowd, but a person jumped the barrier. He slid into the ring and started to beg the Society. Seth set the chair up and the guy sat on the chair

"What is your name brother?"

"Leon, but my friends call me L.A."

"OK, L.A. Are you ready to start anew? Are you ready to stop treating your body like a sewer?"

Before he could answer, beautiful disaster played and Austin was standing at the top of the ramp and slowly made his way down to the ring with a mic in his hand.

"Hey Gay Edge Society, we have a match you might wanna focus on. Considering the fact my partner is right behind you." Seth and Ryan turned around and L.A had picked up the chair and hit Seth in the gut, but Ryan got out of the ring, only to have Austin ran up and hit him with the mic. Austin got on the apron and LA tossed the chair out of the ring. The ref rung the bell and the match started with LA picking Ryan up and throwing him into the turnbuckle. He ripped off his pants to reveal his trunks then ran and hit a clothesline, followed by a bulldog. He picked Ryan up and hit a jawbreaker that made Ryan stumble back and LA hit a spinning heel kick. LA tagged Austin in and they hit a double team gutbuster.

Austin started stomping Ryan in the gut then dropped an elbow. 1 2 kickout. He tried to throw Ryan into the ropes, but Ryan reversed it into an irish whip of his own, and Seth grabbed Austin's foot. Austin turned around and used the ropes to baseball slide kick Seth. He started to get off the ropes and Ryan grabbed him by the back of the head and slammed it into the mat and went for the cover, but Austin kicked out at 2. Ryan tagged Seth in and Seth springboarded over the ropes and hit a leg drop. He grabbed Austin and threw him into the ropes and went for a clothesline, but Austin ducked it then came back and hit a spear. He made the cover. 1 2 Ryan barely broke it up. LA ran across the ring and hit a spinning headlock sitout lariat. Together he and Austin dragged the two of them over to their side of the ring. Austin put Ryan in a backbreaker rack and Seth was on the ground behind him and , L.A hits a diving double stomp off the top rope on the opponent's chest in the backbreaker rack then jumped off the opponent's chest and performs a 360 leg drop onto Seth, and Austin hit a sitout backbreaker drop using momentum from the diving double stomp. LA covered 1 2 3.

"Winners of this match. LA and Austin Turner." The two of them walked to the back, ready to celebrate.

The camera pans to the backstage area where an inflatable pool has been filled with pudding. A referee stood there.

"The following is a pudding match and the winner will become the Women's Champion. Introducing first, Rebekah Miloh." She came out on Johnny's shoulders in a blue and black surfer suit. "And her opponent Bella "Pixie" Parker." Pixie's outfit was a pink sparkly bikini. The two stepped into the pool and the ref said go. The two locked up and Pixie immediately hit a waistlock slam that landed Rebekah face first into the pudding. Pixie held her head in it, til Rebekah was able to get out of it then hit a snapmare then an armbar. Pixie struggled then gathered all of her strength and lifted Rebekah up and slammed her into the pudding. Rebekah released the hold and Pixie grabbed her legs and elbow dropped it. She started wrenching on it and kept on and Rebekah tapped out.

"Winner of this match and Women's Champion, Bella "Pixie" Parker." Pixie grabbed her title and threw it over her shoulder. Rebekah stood then shook Pixie's hand. She looked over at Johnny and grabbed him by the arm and threw him into the pudding. She jumped on top fo him and they started wrestling in it. Pixie laughed then walked off.

Heather's Corner.

"Hey guys, Double J has given me my own talk show. Now with me as my co host, my lady, Jakie. And Jakie, what do we have to tell the fans?"

"Well, Double J said we are to reveal the new titles. They are the Women's Tag Team Championship. And the ladies competing for the titles are you and me, and our opponents are Gwen and Bridgette. So lets get ready to celebrate." Jakie said as she stood then gave Heather a kiss and walked off. Heather gave a slight blush then followed her.

"The following is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Tampa Flordia, Jeice Sydal. And his opponent accomponied by Sara Spearz, from New York City, Matt Lawson." Matt ran down to the ring and hit a double leg takedown followed by a series of punches. The ref pulled him off and then had the bell rung. Matt grabbed Jeice by the hair and slammed the back of his head into the ground repeatedly. He let go and hit multiple leg drops to Jeice. Matt went to the top rope and went for a leg drop, but Jeice moved. Matt fell on his ass then Jeice rolled out of the ring. He tried to regain his composure but he didnt' notice Sara had crawled behind him and hit him with a low blow then rolled under the ring. Matt slid out of the ring and grabbed Jeice and slammed his head off the announcer's table then threw him into the steps. Matt slid in and out of the ring then ran at Jeice, who tried to back body drop Matt over the steps, but Matt landed on his feet then drop kicked the steps into Jeice. He hopped over the steps and threw Matt into the ring. He got on the top turnbuckle and hit an elbow drop. He kicked Jeice in the ribs then picked him up and put him on the top rope and hit a frankensteiner. he went back to the top rope and hit the Chaotic Design. 1 2 3.

"Winner of this match, Matt Lawson." Sara got in the ring with her whip and wrapped it around Jeice's throat and pulled. The referee pulled her off and Matt picked Jeice up and hit him with the Chaos Theory, then left with his woman.

Glitch backstage.

"I'm here with Trent, Owen, Gwen and Bridgette. Now all of you have the chance to come out of this pay per view with tag titles around your waists. Do you guys think you have a chance?" The four of them looked at Glitch as if he was retarded then walked off.

"The following is a tag team match that is scheduled for one fall and is for the TDW tag team titles. Introducing first, the challengers, at a combined weight of 713 lbs, Owen Spearz and Trent Summers." The two of them walked down to the ring with cocky smiles on their faces. Well Trent anyway, Owen was scarfing down a doughnut. " And introducing heir opponents, The TDW Tag Team Champions, LAX 2.0"

The champs walked down to the ring and got in the ring and bad mouthed their challengers, then Ricardo knocked Owen's doughnut out of his hand. Owen got an enraged look in his eyes and Trent had to temporarily restrain him. Steve decided to start the match as did Trent. They locked up and Trent used a hammerlock, but Steve countered into a hammerlock of his own then a back suplex that had all of Trent's weight land on his arm. Steve threw Trent into his turnbuckle and tagged in Ricardo and they hit a suplex crossbody combo. 1 2 Trent kicked out. Ricardo put him in a headlock. Trent countered it with a few knees to the head then ran off the ropes and hit a clothesline. He waited for Ricardo to sit up and Trent hit him with a shining wizard. He rolled and tagged in Owen. Owen ran and elbow dropped Ricardo then picked him up and hit a scoop slam and ran off the ropes and hit a senton. He covered Ricardo 1 2, Steve broke it up. Owen threw Ricardo into his turnbuckle then splashed him. Ricardo collapsed and Owen tagged in Trent. Trent threw Ricardo into his the ropes and as he came back, Ricardo ducked a clothesline and then hit a flying elbow. Ricardo crawled, but Trent grabbed his ankle and dragged back to his side. He picked Ricardo up and tried to throw him into the ropes, but Ricardo irish whipped him instead. Trent held onto the ropes and Ricardo ran at him and Trent tried to back body drop him over the top ropes, but Ricardo hung on then hit Trent in the back of the head. The ref looked at Trent and Owen grabbed Ricardo by the back of the head and threw him to the floor. Ricardo smashed his head off the floor and didn't move. Steve jumped the ropes and started to go over to the other side, but Trent picked up his guitar and smashed it over his head. He tossed the remains of his guitar out then threw Steve from the ring. He went outside the ring and picked Ricardo up and threw him back into the ring. He hit him with the forward russian legsweep and then turned Ricardo over then tagged in Owen. Owen went to the top rope and hit the fat splash. 1 2 3.

"Winners of this match and new TDW Tag Team Champions, Trent Summers and Owen Spearz." The two of them celebrated as they walked up the ramp with big smiles on their faces.

Backstage with Giltch

"I'm here with Duncan. Duncan was it actually true that Nuka attacked you?" "Yes it was." He walked off.

"The following is a match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Toronto Canada, Duncan." Duncan came down to the ring with an angry look while bad to the bone played. "And his opponent from Tokyo Japan, Nuka Frondo." Nuka ran down to the ring and stared Duncan down. Duncan slugged him in the face and then hit a threz press and kept punching. He picked Nuka up and threw him out of the ring. He slammed Nuka into the ring post then into the gaurd barrier. Duncan pushed the time keeper out of his seat and smashed Nuka with it repeatedly. Nuka was yelling in pain then he was dragged towards the announcers table. Duncan ripped the top off of it then picked up one of the tv monitors. Nuka started to stand and Duncan hit him in the face with it. Nuka started to bleed and Duncan picked him up and hit an F5 through the table. He grabbed the microphone from the announcer.

"By the way, I was never attacked. This was nothing more than a set up from Double J. I was paid to take you out and I've done my job." He walked to the back as the EMTs ran down to help Nuka.

"The following is a womens tag match and is to crown the first ever Women's Tag Team Champions. Introducing first from Vancouver Canada, Heather "The Hell Cat". And her partner from Albuguerque New Mexico, Jakie Castro, the team of Vaginamyte. And their opponents Gwen and Bridgette." The goth and the surfer walked down the ramp.

The match started with Gwen and Heather locking up. Gwen put Heather in a headlock, but Heather reversed with an atomic drop then a chop block. Heather kicked Gwen in the leg then dragged her to her corner and locked in a heel hook. Jakie got tagged in and she springboarded over the top rope and hit an elbow drop. Jakie ran and bounced off the ropes for a leg drop then went for the cover 1 2 kickout. Jakie got on the top rope and went for a moonsault, but Gwen rolled out of the way and went to tag Bridgette, but she jumped off the apron. Gwen looked at her friend with pure shock then rage. She got out of the ring and started yelling at Bridgette. Gwen shoved Bridgette and she fell over the steps. She turned around and Jakie hit a running swandive senton. Jakie grabbed Gwen by the hair and threw her back in the ring. She threw Gwen into her corner and tagged in Heather and they hit their finisher, The Threesome. (Heather hits the Bimbo Crusher while Jakie hits a simultaneous running cutter.) 1 2 3.

"Winners of tis match and TDW Women's Tag Team Champions, Heather and Jakie, Vaginamyte." The girls celebrated a long kiss then walked to the back with Bridgette following behind them.

Backstage with Glitch.

"I'm here with the United Nations champion Kaeezs Mark. Now Kaeezs, you are going to defend against the high octane and high flying Zane Flames. How are you going to beat him?" "Easy use strength and what quickness I've got." He said then he walked off.

"The following is scheduled for one fall and is for the United Nations Championship. Introducing the first the challenger, hailing from Chicago, Zane Flames." Zane ran to the ring and slid into the ring. "And his opponent, The United Nations Champion, Kaeezs Mark." Kaeezs walked down the ramp and through the ropes. He stood in the center of the ring and gave off a smug look and raised the title. He gave his title to the rerf and the ref gave it to someone at ringside and the bell was rung. Zane ran and hit a dropkick right off. He ran and hit a running senton then a springboard Legdrop. He got on the top rope and waited for Kaeezs to stand and hit a shooting star ddt. He went back to the top rope and went for a shooting star press, but Kaeezs moved. Zane got to his feet and Kaeezs grabbed him for the double arm ddt, but Zane shoved him off and he fell into the ref. Kaeezs dropped and Zane came after him, but was punched in the jewels and Kaeezs hit a roll up, grabbed his tights and but his feet on the ropes. The ref looked at Zane's shoulders and counted. 1 2 3.

"Winner of this match and still United Nations Champion, Kaeezs Mark." Kaeezs celebrated, but didn't notice a masked man run up behing him with a lead pipe. The man hit him in the back of the head then ran to the back. The camera flashed to the back and the person kept running all the way out of the building.

Heather's Corner.

" Jakie and I have been given this time to talk to not only the fans but two wrestlers. First a new stipulation has been added to the World Title Match. If Nick wins, Kyu will have his head shaved bald and if Kyu wins, Nick will be fired. Now our guests, AJ Taylor and Michael Wolfe, The Mohawked Freaks." The two of them and a woman came in and sat across from them.

"Now the question on mine and Jakie's minds are, who is the hottie?" She asked, her eyes trained on the girl.

"My wife." Michael said.

"My cousin," AJ said.

"OK, and we have been told that you guys are actually related to Double J and Glitch. Is that true."

"Yeah, the two of them are my cousins. However we all grew up around the country. The only time we really ever saw each other was on Christmas when teh whole family would show up. The only cousin I grew up around was Justine. Me and her were as thick as theives. But me and Michael, our firendship goes back to about 3rd grade. We've been friends since then and it was around freshman year these two started dating and right out of highschool they got married. We all three started wrestling down in Mexico where me and Michael bacame the Hardcore Tag Team Champions and Justine became World Champ some ho-," his sentence was cut short as Double J and Glitch ran up and attacked them from behind and Justine was sent flying into Vaginamyte.

The Dark Cousins dragged The Mohawked Freaks out ot the ring and the match started as Double J started kicking AJ in the side, then elbow dropped him him in the back. He grabbed him by the legs and started to swing him around for a big swing. AJ landed on his chest and held himself. JJ ran and hit an oklahoma roll but AJ kicked out at two. Double J picked his cousin up and threw him into the turnbukcle and tagged in Glitch. They hit a double team Russian Legsweep then glitch locked in an inverted boston crab that AJ reversed by rolling then kicking Glitch in the gut and rolled past Glitch and tagged in Michael. Michael jumped the top rope and ran and hit a clothesline, followed by another 2. He grabbed Glitch by the hair and hit a double underhook piledriver. He went to the top rope and hit a leg drop. He covered. 1 2 kickout. He picked Glitch up and put him in a fireman's carry. He went for what looked like a GTS, but kneed him in the stomach then hit the Wolfe Bomb. He tagged in AJ then ran across the ring and hit JJ with a shoulder block then jumped over the top rope as AJ hit a 450 Splash. 1 2 3.

"Winners of this match Michael Wolfe and AJ Taylor." The two of them walked up the ramp and were joined by Justine who was limping slightly. The three of them posed and then walked to the back while The Dark Cousins laid in the ring fuming.

Heather's Corner

"This time its going to be quick. Nick Raters, do you think you can beat Kyu?"

"I've done it 2 times and I'm about to make it an even 3." As he walked away.

"The following is a Bullrope Tables match and is for the TDW World Title. Introducing first from Japan, Kyu Udon." He ran down to the ring and waited. "And his opponent from San Juan Pureto Rico, Nick Raters." He walked down with an air of confidence. The referee put a rope around both of their wrists. The match started with Kyu wising up and jumping over the top rope and pulling Nick's right arm down across the top rope. Nick grabbed his arm in pain. Kyu ran to the other side of the ring, but Nick pulled the rope and Kyu smashed into the ring post. Nick crawled over the top rope and grabbed a table and sat it up. He grabbed Kyu and threw him into the ring. Nick slid into the ring and threw Kyu against the ropes and as Kyu came back hit a spine buster. He picked him up and threw him into the turnbuckle. He ran at Kyu, but he moved. Nick's face smashed against the steel of the ring post. Kyu put him on the top turnbuckle with his back to Kyu. He climbed to the top rope behind Nick. He jumped over Nick and hit a hurricarana that made Nick go crashing through the table.

"Winner of this match and TDW World Heavyweight Champion, Kyu Udon. As a result, Nick Raters is fired." Kyu took the rope off and grabbed his title. He started to celebrate when the masked man showed up again and hit a superkick. He grabbed his mask and ripped it off. It was Luke King. He got out of the ring and helped Nick out of the arena, leaving everyone stunned. 


	9. week 4

I own only 5 persons here everyone else is someone else's prop

World Title Kyu Udon

Tag Team Champions Owen Spearz and Trent Summers

Women's Champion Bella "Pixie" Parker

Women's Tag Team Champions Vaginamyte

United Nations Champion Kaeezs Mark

"Good evening fans and we are right off the heels of our first ever pay per view, The Gathering, where we crowned our first ever World Champion, Kyu Udon." Geoff said. Soft Japanese music played as Kyu walked down with the title around his waist. He climbed into the ring and grabbed a mic.

"On Sunday not only did I beat Nick and become world, but I cost Nick his job. And I know that during the first week when Double J was yelling at me, I spoke Japanese, but that's just to fool people. But thats not what I'm here to talk about. After I won the title, a little known person named Luke King. He superkicked me. He started something he has no business in and its going to cost him. So I'm putting out a challenge to you Luke. Why don't you come back here next week and it be a champion vs champion match. And I will prove that my win was not a fluke." He stepped out of the ring and walked up the ramp to the back. He stepped through the back and was met by the Michael and Justine Wolfe who was carrying a tennis racket.

"We saw what happened to you and we think its bull. You ever need back up and we'll help ya." Michael said. A person in a bear suit came up behind them.

"Hey guys." It was AJ.

"AJ, is that you?" Kyu asked.

"Yeah, I'm doing this for laughs." He replied

"Oh my gosh the bear ate my cousin. Bad bear!" Justine yelled as she hit him in the head with the racket. AJ dropped to his knee then stood.

"Don't do that again." He said with anger in his voice.

"You're not the boss of me," she said as she hit him in the leg with it. AJ grabbed his leg then stood and took the racket from her and threw it behind him. They heard an ow They all turned around and Owen, Trent and Gwen were standing there, Owen rubbing his head.

"Who threw the racket?" Owen asked. Everyone pointed at AJ.

"Thanks guys." He said sarcastically. Owen grabbed him by his costume and pulled him until they were almost nose to nose.

"You think you're funny or something? Well I want you tonight."

"Easy fat boy. You might want me, but I ain't swinging off that side of the plate."

"What he meant is he wants you one on one tonight so he can beat your ass." Trent said.

"Wait a minute." Michael said. "What did you just say he wants to do to his ass?" They all broke out in laughter, but Trent and Owen's faces got beet red.

"OK, OK in all seriousness. You want to fight me? How about we make this something interesting? I fight you, Michael fights Trent and Justine fights Gwen, with each one having a special stipulation. Owen, me and you its going to be a falls count anywhere. With the ladies its going to be a First Blood and if needed it will be Trent vs Michael in a street fight. And if we win more falls, we get to face you next week. And if you beat us, we are never allowed to challenge for the titles. Deal?" He said holding his hand out, as did Michael and Justine. The other 3 shook their hands and they all went in different ways.

"The following is an intergender match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Dallas Texas, Johnny " The Knockout Kid" Barker, and his partner, from Philadelphia, Rebekah "The Crasher" Miloh."

"Lets not forget fans, at the pay per view Rebekah lost her match to crown the Womens champion. And after she lost, she dragged Johnny into the pudding."

"And their opponents from Canada, Ezekiel and his partner, Eva." The two walked down to the ring and slid under the ropes. The match started with Eva and Rebekah locking up. Eva shoved Bekah to the ground. Bekah rolled then ran at Eva, but she side stepped him and she ran head long into Zeke. He fell off the apron and Eva grabbed Bekah by the arms. She lifted her up in a double chicken wing and slammed her face first into the turnbuckle. Eva grabbed Bekah by the hair and picked her up. She hit a snapmare then bounced off the ropes and hit a boot to the mouth. Eva went for the cover but only received a 2 count. She picked Bekah up and went for an Irish whip into the ropes, but Bekah reversed it and hit a clothesline. Eva started to get up and Bekah hit a shining wizard. She tagged in Johnny and he grabbed Eva by the hand and dragged her to her corner and used her hand and tagged in Ezekiel. He grabbed Zeke by the hair and tossed him over the top rope. He picked Zeke up and put him in the turnbuckle and hit a series of elbows.

Zeke collapsed and Johnny ran off the opposite ropes and came back with a knee. Johnny grabbed Zeke by the hair and hit a running powerslam. He tagged in Bekah and she went to the top rope and hit a corkscrew somersault senton. She covered him 1 2 3.

"Winners of this match, Rebekah Miloh and Johnny Barker. The 2 of them kissed and left the ring. Eva picked Zeke up and hugged him. Zeke started to hug her back, but Eva started to bear hug him. He tried to struggle against it, but soon fell limp in her grasp. She threw him to the mat and walked off. Zeke crawled out of the ring and laid on the floor.

Backstage with Bridgette.

"Hey guys, my guest at the time is AJ Taylor. AJ, earlier tonight you challenged Owen to an anywhere falls counts match. How do you plan on winning?"

"Simple, I will dominate that fat piece of crap." He walked away and the camera went to the ramp.

"The following is an anywhere falls counts match, scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at 425 lbs, Owen Spearz." Owen walked down the ramp with a swagger. AJ and Michael came down the ramp, Michael pedaling a bike with AJ on the back pegs. They rode by Owen and AJ hit Owen with a bat. Michael hit the brakes and AJ flipped over him and did a tuck and roll and stood. Michael got off the bike then threw it on Owen. Owen threw the bike off of him and stood with an enraged look. AJ ran off the ramp and to the back as Owen followed. He ran through the curtains and AJ jumped him with a mop shot to the back. Owen fell to his knees and AJ jumped and broke the mop over Owen's back. He rolled Owen over and went for a cover but only received a 2 count. AJ got on top of an equipment crate and hit a double foot stomp to Owen's chest. He went around the corner and came back with a Singapore cane. AJ smacked Owen with it a couple of times then climbed to the top of the crate again. He stuck the cane under his legs and legdropped Owen. He picked Owen's upper half up and face planted him. He picked up a trashcan and put it on top of Owen. He stomped it and grabbed a chair and smashed the trashcan repeatedly. He threw the trashcan off Owen and went for the pin 1 2, broken up by Gwen. AJ got up and shoved her to the ground.

"You want to play sweetheart?" He picked up the fallen cane. Gwen started to crawl away and AJ cracked her across the ass. She yelled and Justin turned around and Trent smashed him with his guitar. AJ collapsed and Owen crawled over and covered him while Trent and Gwen sat on Owen's back. 1 2 3

"Winner of this match, Owen." The Band stood above AJ then spit on him.

Backstage with Bridgette.

"I am here with Heather and Jakie, Vaginamyte. Ladies, first I want to congratulate you on your win on Sunday, becoming the first ever TDW Women's Tag Team Champions. But from what we heard, you two have to defend your titles tonight against any female tag team in wrestling. How are you able to prepare for opponents, when you don't even know who they are?" "We, don't Bridge, we go out there and give what we got to whoever we have to." The 2 of them walked off.

"The following is a women's tag team match that is scheduled for one fall and is for the Women's Tag Team Championship. Introducing first they are the champions, Jakie and Heather, Vaginamyte." The ladies came down to the ring and stood right in the center of the ring and kissed, getting a huge reaction from the crowd. "And their opponents," a couple seconds of silence before the song Dirty Little girl plays and two girls come out. "and their opponents from ZWL, Naveena Veins and her patner, Miss Ming." The girls came to the ring and stood in the ring opposite of the champs. The bell rang and the match started as Miss Ming against Jakie. They locked up with Ming getting the upper hand with a rear waist lock then slammed Jakie on her gut and shuffled around and put Jakie in a face lock. Jakie got out of it by slowly getting to her feet then tripping Ming up, inadvertanyly planting herself on her face. The two girls slowly got to their feet and Jakie fell back and Heather tagged herself in and clotheslined Ming down. She went to hit Naveena but Neveena blocked it and elbowed Heather in the face. She stumbled back and Ming rolled Heather up and grabbed the tights while Naveena held Ming's feet down. 1 2 3.

"Winners of this match and new TDW Women's Champions, Miss Ming and Naveena Veins." The two invaders celebrated as they ripped the titles out of the ring officials hands and then ran out of the arena through the crowd as Bridgette, Leshawna and Beth came down to the ring while Heather helped Jakie to her feet, mouthing the words we'll get you.

Backstage with Glitch

"I am here with Justine Wolfe. Up next you have a match with Gwen and its a first blood match. Do you honestly think you can beat her?"

"Listen here, Joe, I know I can beat her. Lets not forget I was the first and only women to hold the World Title in the Mexican TDW." She playfully smacked her cousin across the face then walked out to the ring.

"The following is a women's match and is a first blood match. Introducing first, from Fort Wayne, Indiana, Justine Wolfe." She walked down the ramp to her husband's music and jumped over the top ropes. "And her opponent, from Quebec Canda, Gwen." She walked out with a riding crop in hand and slid under the ropes. Justine took advantage of it and hit a legrop to the back of her head. She kicked the riding crop to the outside floor then grabbed her by the hair and dragged her towards the center of the ring. She grabbed Gwen by the legs and put her in a cloverleaf. Gwen cried out in pain and tried crawling to the ropes, but Justine held her position. She released it then crawled out of the ring and grabbed a chair. She slid it in the ring and waited for Gwen to stand. Gwen stood and Justine threw the chair at her, but Gwen ducked it and kicked Justine in the knee. She fell to her knees and Gwen used all her strength and hit a gutwrench suplex. She climbed to the top rope and hit The Wraith. She placed the chair over Justine's face then went to the top turnbuckle again. Get ready to fly played and Gwen looked to the top of the enterance ramp, not seeing AJ crawling out from under the ring until he shoved her off the turnbuckle. Her chin bounced off the guard barrier and AJ crawled under the ring and grabbed a barbed wire wrapped board that he propped between the barrier and the ring. He shook Justine until she started moving and AJ helped her pick Gwen up and Justine set her up for the Wolfe Clash, (Inverted belly to back mat slam). She slammed Gwen through the board and the ref hurried to turn Gwen over and blood was all over her chest and gut.

"Winner of this match, Justine Wolfe." AJ and Justine celebrated then ran through the crowd as Owen and Trent came down the ramp and to Gwen, checking on her condition.

The camera goes backstage as a brawl is being shown between Austin Turner, LA Styles, Ryan Frost and Seth Slater. It was broken up by Double J.

"If you four can't keep your hands off each other, I'm going to give you what you want. Next week you will compete in a tag team match but this one will be contested under tag team steel cage. However not only will there be weapons hanging from the cage but the top of it along with the sides will be covered in barbed wire. And if I hear of anymore fights, all 4 of you are fired." The song Enter the Dragon played as Zane Flames came out.

"The following is a Gathering Rematch and is for the United Nations Championship. Introducing first the challenger, Zane Flames." He got in the ring and sat on a turnbuckle. "And his opponent, from St Andrews Grenada, he is the United Nations Champion, Kaeezs Mark." He came down the ramp with a big confident smile and looked all cocky. He got in the ring and the ref took the belt and then rung the bell. The two of them locked up and Zane put him in a headlock that Kaeezs reversed with a throw and as Zane came back he was hit with a clothesline. Kaeezs grabbed him by the arm and picked him up and threw him into the turnbuckle. He went after Zane but Zane moved, putting his legs on the outside then brought them back and kicked Kaeezs in the face. He stumbled back and Zane springboarded over the top rope and hit a clothesline. He grabbed Kaeezs by the leg and put in an ankle lock. Kaeezs yelled in pain and struggled to the bottom rope. He Zane released the hold and went to the rop rope and waited for Kaeezs to stand. As he did Zane went for a missle dropkick but Kaeezs moved. Zane rose to his hands and knees and Kaeezs dropkicked Zane in the side of the head then went for a cover. 1 2 kickout

Kaeezs looked at the ref as if he was crazy. He picked Zane up and set him up for the double arm ddt, but Zane struggled out of it and rolled to the outside. He sat on the edge to catch his breath and Kaeezs grabbed him by the hair, but Zane reversed it by dropping him throat first across the ropes. Kaeezs stumbled back and Zane jumped over the top ropes and hit a clothesline. He stomped on Kaeezs's leg then went to the top rope. Kaeezs stood and Zane came off for a double sledge but Kaeezs hit him in the gut. Zane doubled over in pain and Kaeezs set him up for the double arm ddt again, but Zane struggled out and locked in the Dragon Lock (LeBell Lock). Kaeezs let out more screams of pain and tried to get to the ropes but couldn't make it. He started tapping and the ref rung the bell.

"The winner of this match as the result of a submission and the new United Nations Champion, Zane Flames." Zane took the title from the ref and held it high. Kaeezs stood and turned Zane around and stuck out his hand. Zane shook it then got on the top rope and held the title up with an excited look on his face. He jumped off the top rope and Kaeezs hit the King's Kick. He walked out of the ring and up the ramp.

"The following is a street fight scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Toronto, Trent." He came down with his guitar and an angered look. "And his opponent from Fort Wayne, Indiana, Michael Wolfe." Michael ran down to the ring and hit a double leg takedown as the ref started the match. He started punching Trent then grabbbed the guitar and tossed it to the outside. He crawled out and grabbed the ring bell and tossed it in then grabbed a trashcan full of weapons and tossed it in and crawled in the ring. He pulled a 2X4 out of the can and smacked Trent across the gut as he stood . He dropped the 2X4 then picked Trent up and put in an ankle lock but Trent reversed it by shoving Michael off of him. He stood then clotheslined Michael in the gut followed up by a ddt. He got into the trashcan and pulled out a kendo stick. He smashed it across Michael's back then stomped on it. He slid out of the ring and grabbed his guitar. 2 hands came out from under the ring and grabbed his ankles. They tried to pull him inder but he used his guitar to get them off then slid in the ring and was met with a dropkick to the head. He dragged Trent into the center of the ring then put the trashcan on top of him then went to the outside and hit a springboard legdrop. Michael slowly stood then pulled the trashcan off of Trent then ran at the ropes and hit a springboard moonsault that was transitioned into a frog splash. He took the guitar that Trent had brought back in and slid out of the ring and gave it to a fan, then took a pen from the fan and signed the guitar. He went to teh otherside of the ring and grabbed the ring bell. He got back in the ring and waited for Trent to stand and ran at Trent, but he dodged it then as Michael turned around Trent kicked him in the gut then as Michael dropped the bell Trent ddt'ed him on the bell. He turned Michael over and went for the coever. 1 2, the ref was pulled out of the ring by AJ. He slid in the ring and started hitting Trent then body slammed him on the bell. Trent cried out in pain then AJ went to the outside and hit a 450 splash. He grabbed Michael and helped him stand. Michael grabbed Trent by the legs and locked in the sharpshooter. Trent started tapping immediately.

"The winner of this match as the result of a submission, Michael Wolfe." AJ tossed Trent out of the ring then grabbed a microphone.

"There is an old saying. Cheat us once, shame on you. Screw you twice, shame on us. But you know what, we have no shame when it comes to getting what we want. So starting next week, get ready to be known as the former champs." He said as the camera faded to black. 


End file.
